Riders
by ladythik
Summary: Hadrian is called by the dragons and when he accepts he becomes proof of a legend. Throw in the founders of Hogwarts, some slash, and a bit of action and you have the Dragon Riders. Warning: Male/male slash and some language.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I have noticed that there are several stories about Harry going back in time to the founders but very few stories about the founders coming forward in time unless they are reincarnated into the modern characters. I got the idea for this story the other day and decided to give it a shot. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Ladythik**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing but the plot._

_**Warning: **__Foul language and graphic situations not suitable for anyone under the age of sixteen. Story will be male/male slash and possible mpreg. Don't say I didn't warn you._

Chapter One

Godric sighed as he looked out over the school grounds. On the battlements just below him Thrill, his huge crimson dragon, rested out in the sun. He smiled fondly at Thrill, who had been with him since before he even met his two best human friends when he was sixteen. He had known his sister Rowena all his life so she didn't count. Her dragon, Morrigan, had bonded with her when she was thirteen and he had been only ten.

He was enjoying himself relaxing out in the fall evening air, just waiting for Ro' or Azar to come find him. Ro' had been taken by a vision earlier in the day and when she had come back to herself she had rushed away to Morrigan muttering about have to find a solution. He knew she would call for them when she was ready to share, his older sister had always come to them once she had things figured out in her own mind.

He smiled to himself as he looked down on the grounds and saw Helga riding Mahogany out of the orchard. She had gone into the fledgling forest to help the Centaurs with setting up their own gardens for their herbs and had been gone almost a fort night. With her dragon there it made it easy to burn away the area they needed for the garden. He chuckled when he thought of how only Helga could bond with a dragon as sweet as she was.

He turned and headed back into the castle, if he hurried he could make it to the entrance doors before she made her way to the castle. He hurried down the spiraled stairs of the tower to the battlements on the seventh floor waking Thrill as he passed. The dragon just flicked his massive tail at him in annoyance and laid back down to sleep. The castle felt his joy and mischief and he could feel her helping smooth his path.

When they had begun building the magnificent structure they had pushed their own magic into every stone they used. That along with numerous spells to have moving staircases and hidden doors had helped give the castle a small bit of sentience. He knew that as long as young wizards and witches came to the castle and fed her magic she would grow more and more aware. Azar thought she would be mostly alive within a hundred years if no one tried to prevent it.

He sent a wave of giddy magic at the castle as he slid down the banister of one of the staircases and ducked into a secret passageway that would let him out on the second floor. He had to dodge Rowena's daughter Helana, barely missing being seen by the eleven year old girl as he went. If she saw him she would go strait to her mother and rat him out. The child had no sense of humor and was constantly ratting him, 'Azar, Thrill and Warrior out when they were not acting with propriety. Warrior was Azar's dragon.

'Azar had threatened to hang her from the battlements the next time she snitched on them but Godric doubted it would stop her. He was pleased to see Azar already waiting on him as he finally made it to the ground floor. His best friend and blood brother was already stringing up a bucket full of something purple and slimy.

Even though they were both twenty four, they both still enjoyed pranks and jokes. Everyone always blamed it on him but in reality Salazar, better known as Azar, was the mastermind behind must of what they did, he was just sneaky enough not to get caught most of the time. He, Salazar, Rowena and Helga were all still young and even thought they were teachers of young and impressionable minds, they were also all warriors and parents and jokers.

Granted Azar's children had only been born out of a sense of duty for him to have an heir and they lived with their mother and her family, but still he was counted as a parent as he sent funds to care for them and gifts for yule and they days of birth. Too bad that the boys would likely be raised as bigots instead of how Azar wanted them raised. He knew that Azar had not ever wanted to wed and had only done so to sire an heir. His best friends darkest secret was that he held no attraction for the fairer sex at all. Azar's wife had left him when, after the birth of their second son, he just couldn't bring himself to bed the wench anymore. Granted with as much hate and vitriol as she spewed on a normal basis Godric wouldn't have been able to bring himself to bed her either.

He ignored his wondering for a few minutes to help Azar finish setting up the prank. This was truly brilliant. They knew Helga would check for spells and magical residue but she wouldn't think to check beyond that so a simple pail above the great doors and once she opened them the pail would fall. It was genius.

It didn't take long for Helga to arrive and they could feel the wash of her magic as she scanned, trying to figure out what they had done. She knew them well enough to know that they would have done something to welcome her back. After several scans they stood and watched gleefully, leaning on each other and snickering, as she opened the great doors and took a small step forward. She had just enough time to catch a glimpse of their mirthful faces before she was drenched in deep purple slime from one of Azar's ingredient cupboards.

Godric couldn't hold it in anymore and he fell to the floor in laughter at the shock on her face. Azar was barely standing, using the wall as support while he was having trouble breathing as he was laughing so hard. Helga just stood there in shock, glaring at them for this latest prank. Godric couldn't help but think that if he could keep things this happy for the rest of his life he would.

Late the next morning the three were sitting up on the battlements with the dragons waiting on Rowena. She had called for them after they had morning meal, saying that she had urgent news, so now here they sat, waiting. He hated waiting. Soon enough Rowena joined them out in the morning air and began setting up extensive wards. He watched in slight shock as the willowy raven haired witch worked as if possessed. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but for some reason his older sister was terrified.

He moved to her side and after Helga had taken her wand he led Ro' over to Morrigan, lowering her onto the dragons front leg to sit.

"Ro'" Helga questioned softly. She leaned weakly against Mahogany, knowing that what ever had upset her best friend this much couldn't be good.

Rowena looked at Morrigan imploringly before turning to them and speaking in Dragon tongue so that only the eight of them could understand. Dragon Tongue was something that only dragons and riders could understand. No amount of study could teach it to someone, like parseltongue it was something you had to be born with, but unlike the language of the snakes, it wasn't a family trait. No Dragon Tongue was only born to Riders, those rare few wizards who were destined to bond with a dragon.

Riders were so rare that there were only three or four born a millennium. That all four of them this millennium not only knew each other, but had been from the same area had shocked the older riders who had come to help them learn what they needed to know when they had each bonded with their dragons. They had been invited to join the other riders, all thirteen of them, in the dragon colony in Shangri La, but they had declined for the time being, deciding instead to build a school for other wizards and witches to learn together instead of only those of noble blood learning by being apprenticed.

After all, they would never age past twenty-five until their dragons died in several thousand years, so why not spend most of the next forever helping young minds and traveling the world together. They knew they could always go to the colony but they hadn't planned to for several hundred years. But listening to Rowena now as she told them her vision of the end of magic if they stayed their course, they all knew they would have to abandon their plans.

Ro' spoke of Azar's heir in the distant future, his, and indeed the general worlds, beliefs about their individual opinions on magic having been twisted and perverted to be something that was not true. The false heir from Azar's younger son would become great and terrible in his power until he attacked the heir of Godric, the first of the next generation of riders, and more importantly, Azar's mate.

She spoke of them leaving their home of Hogwarts, to hide away in the land of the immortals in Shangri La, necessary she said, so that the world could grow. His heir and Azar's mate would learn of his ability when he was fourteen and that summer, would meet and bond with his dragon, triggering the other riders and their dragons. Once the boy had bonded with his dragon they could announce the truth to the magical world, and help set it to rights. They would help Hadrian, the boy, and the other riders understand their destiny and train them for war.

"But why can't we just stay here at the school?" Azar questioned. He, more than anyone, saw the castle as home due to never having a good home before they banded together. He would certainly take this the hardest.

"Because then your mate will never be born, never face his destiny. I tried to see what would come of that it the outcome of us staying is so much worse than we could even imagine. If we stay people will come to us for all their problems, we will never find the peace we want for our school. No, it is best this way, this way our world will have a chance to grow. Granted they will also become ignorant and dependent, but that can be fixed once we come back out into the public world. Besides, not only your mate will be found by us leaving. Godric's mate will be with your mate, here at Hogwarts, but mine and Helga's mates are in Shangri La, they didn't come with Brandt and the others to train us, so we need to go to them." she finished sadly, looking out over the grounds of the castle that they all loved.

Salazar nodded sadly, leaning against Warrior who was sending his love and comfort out to them all, reminding them that they wouldn't be alone in this, their dragons would be with them. Godric took up a similar pose, climbing up to lounge Thrill's neck and hug the massive dragon as best he was able, which considering the fact that dragons were normally five times the height of a human man and larger than a muggle elephant, was not very easy.

They sat and planned for the rest of the day. Since they wouldn't age they knew it wouldn't matter when they departed but they knew thanks to Rowena's vision that Azar would go first. In ten years Azar would go to prepare their homes in the imortals land. Helga would follow in two years, once her youngest daughter was old enough to be wed. Rowena would go after Helena took her Daidum, which she was upset over but she had two so it wasn't to big of a deal, and Godric, would be the last to leave once he was certain the next headmaster understood his duties.

Ten years later Azar stood in the entrance hall, Warrior waiting for him out on the lawn as he said goodbye to his best human friends. He was jokingly angry with Godric for getting to stay at the school for so much longer than he was going to get to and stated that only the pure should be there. He meant the pure love he had for the school but others heard what they wanted in the words. That false anger, which the other three knew was a joke, was taken by some of the students as a huge fight. The true story was twisted, playing him as an outcast.

When Helga was saddened, missing her friend and withdrawing into herself in her hurt, others took it as trouble between the three friends left at the school. Once Helga's youngest daughter had wed her intended at the age of sixteen, Helga quietly packed and departed the school. Off to see Azar and to finally meet her intended mate.

Two years later, Helena, who Godric still couldn't stand, stole her mothers diadem and ran. Rowena sadly packed her belongings and left the school. Honestly, due to her own ignorant belief in her own superiority and her continued refusal to wed with his friend , Baron Marcus Sterling, she would never find happiness. Marcus loved the girl and would have gladly given her anything her selfish heart desired, but she was vain and wanted someone closer to her own age. Honestly Marcus was only thirty, just eleven years older than her own age of nineteen. She was considered an old maid.

Once they two of them had returned to the school as ghosts, he had found his replacement and quietly begun settling his affairs. He erased all mention in written lore about them being riders. He knew if it was known then they would be searched for. He let it be known to the sorting hat that they would return one day and he worked the necessary enchantments into the very wards so that they would reset once the founders returned home. Ro' had warned him of the curses and other wards that would be laid on the school, that would weaken the wards and eventually bring them down unless they had a reset that could be triggered by the Founders themselves.

He waited until the students were gone during the yule break and he finished his packing and with one last look at his home for the last twenty years and he walked out the doors to join his friends. Rumors would fly saying he had gone to battle or Salazar had come back for revenge. No one but the castle and the sorting hat knew the truth and they didn't tell anyone, knowing that their masters would return one day.

...

Please review, I love reading your responses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first time Hadrian noticed something was different with him was in first year.

Part way through the year he had begun to feel a pull urging him towards the grounds outside, in the direction of the forest. A few days later he, Ron and Mione found out Hagrid had a dragon egg. He had been drawn to the egg, barely able to fight the call of the unborn creature. It had only gotten worse when the egg hatched.

The first time he was in the room with the hatched dragon he felt almost complete. It was even better than the feeling Hogwarts gave him. But there was still something missing, like a puzzle piece trying to be fit in the wrong space. The little dragon even seemed to like him more than the others. It was constantly shooting flames at Mione, and when Ron had said something hurtful to him the dragon had bit the red head in his defense.

When Charlie's friends had come and got the baby dragon he had cried himself to sleep. Even the castles embrace had not helped the first night the dragon was gone. He had of course gotten mostly over it by the end of the year and with the troubles of the next two years had mostly forgotten the odd feeling, but he couldn't fully forget the feeling and had secretly studied everything he could get his hands on about dragons.

When he got to meet Charlie before forth year and speak with the older red head about dragons he had listened intently. While everyone else thought Bill had the coolest job he thought it was Charlie. Mione said it was his adrenalin addiction. He didn't think he was addicted to adrenalin but arguing with her did no good.

When he went back to school the news about the Triwizard Tournament came out and he was vaguely interested, until his name came out of the goblet on Halloween. He had tried to fight his way out of the tournament but it would have been at the cost of his magic, which he refused to give up. So he had sat out on the battlements on the seventh floor under his invisibility cloak alone with only the castle for company while his friend and the rest of the student body shunned him.

None of the other students ever reacted to the castle like he did, it was like they couldn't feel her, but he could. He could feel her moods and most of the time she helped guide him to the shortest path and she helped the stairs go where he needed to be. Mione and Ron never realized that the castle had led them to the third floor on purpose in their first year. The one time he had mentioned it Mione had called him childish and said he had a big imagination because the castle wasn't sentient, it was just a building. Even the other students didn't react to crossing the wards like he did. He had watched when they had gone to visit the village or go to the train just to see. Where the wards always welcomed him and gave him the sensation of a hug, he hadn't seen anyone else react as though they were affected.

He had studied the feeling in books and the only thing he came across that would maybe cause the affect was that his magical core was in tune with the people who laid the ward bases. He supposed it was possible after finding out that he was related to Godric Gryffindor in second year. He still hadn't told anyone he had begun learning about his history, he knew enough to realize it was purposely being kept from him so he would just let them think they had succeeded.

It was two weeks before the first task and he was being shunned by the whole school, including his supposed two best friends, when he first met Luna. He had been on the battlements under his invisibility cloak due to it being past curfew and she had walked right up to him and lifted the edge of the cloak and crawled under to his surprise.

Luna had simply smiled and said she could feel it too. By it she meant the pull coming from the forest. It was the same as when Hagrid had Norbert, but several times stronger. He wasn't stupid, he knew that meant there were dragons in the forbidden forest. The next week Hagird had led him into the forest to see the dragons, to give him a warning even though he wasn't supposed to know. The dragons had sensed him and he could feel them calling to him. When he began to understand what they were saying he had run, worried it was part of being a parselmouth.

Luna had met him that night back on the battlements. She had smiled and before he had a chance to say anything she had begun talking in the same odd chittering and soft growls the dragons made, and he had easily understood and responded in the same language. She had explained that it was the language of the dragons and the last ones able to speak it had been born over a thousand years ago. She said it would make sense that summer but not until then and he had seen the truth in her eyes. He knew that even though others called Luna odd and crazy, that his blond friend knew things that she had no reason to, no his friend was a seer and she hid it well.

Right before the task, when everyone was still glaring at him, even after he had warned Cedric, Luna came up to him in the great hall and with her silver violet eyes glowing had informed him in front of everyone that all he had to do was ask for the egg. When she gave him a brief hug before turning he could see an odd bright green glow on reflecting from her skin. It took a moment to realize his eyes had lit up like hers. He ignored the odd looks from their display and jokingly offered her his arm to lead her out to the stands.

To everyone's shock he had done just as she had instructed him to. The spectators only heard the strange chittering language dragons used, while to him it sounded just like english. After the task Charlie Weasley and several of the other handlers came over to him while he was ignoring Ron and Mione, who had tried to befriend him again. He was talking to Luna in the same chittering dragon language when the handlers asked for their help to calm the dragons, who were all upset over the destroyed eggs Krum had caused.

He and Luna had immediately agreed, even though the headmaster and everyone else tried to stop them getting close. Hadrian just ignored them and while holding his new best friends hand he had run into the enclosure the dragons were in. He and Luna had spent the afternoon and evening with the dragons, closer than any of the handlers had ever been allowed. It shocked everyone watching as the giant dragons bumped their noses against the tiny humans like over grown house cats who wanted attention.

Luna had crooned to the dragon who had lost her eggs, trying to comfort her about her loss. They had even been able to talk the dragons into cooperating with the handlers to make their trip back to the preserve easier on everyone involved. The news papers had a field day, deciding he and Luna had used some weird arcane ritual to gain the power to speak to dragons, he and Luna just ignored it and spoke in their private language to keep their secrets. She had been his date to the yule ball and the first person he told about being gay, and when the hostages were taken for the second task she had been his. Rumors flew about them dating but they simply smiled secretly and refused to comment, even though they knew they would never be more than very good friends. The school had stopped shunning him and even though Ron and Mione tried to regain his friendship, he denied them, refusing to open himself back up to such a painful betrayal.

At the end of the third task the year had come to a head. Voldermort had used his blood to regain a body and had killed Cedric in the process. Luna had been by the side of his hospital bed when he woke and she had held him as he cried. When Dumbledore came into the hospital room with everyone present and tried to say it was even more important he return to his muggle relatives, it was Luna who pointed out that by using his blood in the ritual, Voldermort was now able to bypass the blood wards with ease. It was also Luna who mentioned that she and her father were going to Romania for the summer, to the dragon preserve and that she had already gotten permission for him to accompany them.

It was decided that he would be shipped out of the country secretly the last night of term and he would stay with Charlie Weasley. The preserve was beyond excited to have he and Luna there, and had agreed to any security measures, even though they both new they didn't need it with the dragons there. So now here he was in Romania having been greeted by not only Charlie but also the head of the preserve, Mischa Kaizer, and several of the handlers.

The moment he recovered from the portkey he felt the overwhelming draw, calling him so strongly he couldn't fight it. He felt his eyes begin to glow and saw the green tint where ever his gaze fell. He couldn't deny the pull and he ignored the handlers speaking to him and took off sprinting through the preserve to what ever was calling him. He knew the handlers were chasing him and screaming for him to stop but he couldn't fight it.

He passed several enclosures of several different dragons, and the handlers all watching in shock as he ran past them. As he passed them the dragons all bowed to him to the shock of the wizards and witches watching, he sent out tendrils of his power to give them a sense of joy, letting them know he was glad to see them as he passed. He didn't know how long he ran but soon he was climbing up on to the huge sun bathing area, where the dragons laid out on the huge flat rock that reminded him of pictures of the flat topped plateau's in Australia. The great dragons all watched him while the handlers watched in shock as he wasn't attacked.

When the handlers tried to follow him into their midst they shot flames and in the case of one dragon, ice, to keep the handlers back, preventing them from interrupting what was to come. When he finally reached the end of the tugging sensation he stood in front of a huge pearl and black colored dragon that was the largest on the rock. The dragon was mostly the white iridescent pearl color with a black ridge going down the back of its neck and black wings, eyes and claws. He was massive in size, but had a sleek frame that spoke of speed and grace.

He instantly knew this dragon was several hundred years old and if he were to guess he would say he was at least a thousand years old. He locked eyes with the dragon and was soon lost to the happening around him as his and the dragons magic began to tangle and tie them to each other. He could feel his very magic tying him to this magnificent specimen, but had no idea of why.

He felt a slight nudge on his mind and he willingly opened himself to the great dragon who passed memories and information to him and took memories and information in return. He learned the dragon was a wind rider, made for speed and grace in the air, his name was Kane and he was one thousand four hundred and twenty three years old. He had been waiting for Hadrian all that time.

"But why have you been waiting for me. Why am I so special?" he questioned.

"Because little one, we belong to each other just as strongly as we belong to our mates. Our mates are also bonded and just as you can feel the pull, so can they. They are coming now and will be here soon, the closer they come the stronger the pull. You can feel it just as I can little one. As for why we belong to one another, you are my rider, the first one in a millennium. Your memories of the girl who speaks our tongue let us know that she, too, is a rider. I believe, based on your memories, that she will belong with Oracle, the crimson and silver dragon behind you."

Hadrian turned to see the dragon Kane had spoken of. She was beautiful with her brilliant crimson base scales and sliver zebra type stripes and a silver ridge going down the back of her neck. She nodded her head at him and went back to grooming her scales.

He thought over what Kane had said before one thing stuck out. He had read the legend of the Riders, but as none were known they were considered just that, a legend. Riders were said to be chosen by the sisters of fate. They were rare and when one was triggered, the others, never more than four at a time, began to feel the pull as well. When a Rider bonded with a dragon they became all but immortal, living as long as their dragons which were said to live for several thousand years. When the Riders rode they were said to be perfectly in sync with their dragons, able to stand on the back of the dragons as they flew and use their magic in battle.

The Riders were meant to be warriors and were said to always be extremely powerful wizards and witches, and they had mates, which were always other riders. If what Kane was saying was true, then his mate was already bonded with their dragon. He sure hoped it was a guy, because the female form did nothing for him.

If this news came out, which it would, then the dragons could be in danger from the Dark Lord and his death eaters. But on the other hand, it did explain how he had survived the killing curse as a child. He would have been born already bonded to Kane, and in turn, had an immunity of sorts to death. It wouldn't have been fool proof until the full bonding, but it was enough to apparently block the killing curse.

"I can already feel the bond Kane, my magic has bound me too you. Where do we go from here?" he questioned softly. He had a feeling that once the shock had sat in he would freak out, but for now, he was just trying to absorb the information.

"You are hungry little one, I suggest we get you back to the other wizards and get you sustenance." the great dragon chuckled.

Hadrian opened his mouth to argue, but then his stomach rumbled. He blushed in embarrassment and nodded yes to Kane. He turned to walk back to the main buildings when he noticed just how far he had come. He had run over a mile to get to Kane and he hadn't even realized it. He had also climbed up the huge plateau and he had no idea of how he had done so. Kane rumbled out a purr and he could feel the dragons amusement through the bond.

"It is time for you to learn how to ride little one. Come to me." the other dragons watched in interest as he approached Kane.

The elder dragon instructed him to climb up on his foreleg and from there Kane lifted his leg up high enough so that he could launch himself up to the arch at the base of his neck, right in front of the wing joints. Surprisingly, it was comfortable, like he had been doing it all his life. This explained why he loved flying so much and why he was so good at it. It felt so natural and he instinctively knew just how to sit and where to hold.

He could see down to the base of the plateau where Charlie and several of the handlers were trying valiantly to get up on the plateau, supposedly to rescue him. There were several dragons that had taken flight and several more who were standing guard at the base of the plateau to keep them from getting up there. He guessed it was to allow Kane and he to bond.

Well, they shouldn't be kept waiting. With that thought he spoke to Kane.

"You ready for our first flight?" he asked, only slightly nervous.

"Yes Little one, hold tight." the great dragon chittered before hunching and then launching them up in the air with one powerful beat of his wings.

Kane flew up in the air faster than he had ever gone on a broom stick and it was so much smoother than he thought the ride would be. Once they were up in the air he leaned forward, wanting to be seen by the handlers before their actions ended up pissing off a dragon. With that movement it was like Kane knew exactly what he wanted and the huge dragon pulled a flip in mid-air and dove down getting a startled yelp from the handlers who threw up flame shields out of fear that the elder dragon would attack them.

He couldn't help the whoop pf excitement that escaped him as Kane pulled up softly right before they would have plowed into the ground, to land softly. That was when the handlers noticed him on the back of the dragon. It was amusing to see their faces as he jumped down from Kane's back. The dragon caught him with his wing, curving it down so that he slid down until he landed on the ground like a cat on all fours.

The handlers were all in different states of shock, looking at him like they had seen a miracle, which in a way they had. They had just seen a legend come to life before their eyes. Finally Charlie regained his brain functions and came slowly forward.

"Harry, can you tell me how you were just on the back of that dragon without getting eaten. Dragons refuse to let anyone ride them." he spoke calmly in a soothing tone, watching Kane out of the corner of his eye as he moved towards Hadrian as if he would explode. Hadrian couldn't help but chuckle which earned him several odd looks. When he spoke he used a bit of his magic to let his voice sound enough for them all to hear him without him having to yell.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, am a Rider, the first in a thousand years. The legends are true and the riders come even now. I can feel them draw nearer. Within a few days the Riders who are already bonded with their dragons will be here, all thirteen of them. Luna will be here in two days and she is a rider as well. There is are another out there, though I do not know who. Once the bonded riders are here we will go get them." he said calmly.

"Now, I don't know about you but I am hungry and am headed back to the mess hall." with those parting words he turned and in half the time as it had taken before he was up on Kane's back and with another powerful beat of the dragons wings they were up in the air and flying towards the compound. He looked down to the ground to see the handlers all jumping into action and pulling out shrunken brooms and the ones without brooms heading off on foot. There were even two on muggle atv's. It only took a few powerful beats of Kane's wings before they were landing in the courtyard of the compound.

All of the handlers came out and watched in shock as he jumped down from Kane and the great dragon nudged him with its snout. He hummed softly and scratched beneath Kane's ear when he laid his massive head on the ground. It was shocking just how big Kane was. Standing as tall as he could Hadrian would be able to stand in Kane's open mouth if the dragon opened his jaws the whole way, granted he was small for his age due to the malnourishment he had suffered as a child. From snout to the end of his tail he was longer than the Basilisk that Hadrian had fought in his second year. Laid out on his belly, his back was the height of three men standing on top of each others shoulders and to the top of his head if he were standing on all fours was the height of six men and it was the height of four and a half and if he was on his belly it was four.

Hadrian ignored everyone as they watched in awe as he leaned peacefully against the huge dragon, not in the least afraid he would be eaten. As the handlers that had been out at the base of the plateau arrived they told his story and everyone looked at him in awe. He ignored most of them as they all ran around setting up supper in the mess hall. It was humorous to him when one of the handlers came and asked him nervously if he could get Kane to light a fire to roast a cow on. Hadrian chuckled as the others watched on and he chitterd the request to the dragon.

Kane nodded his large head and when a pyre was set up and the cow slaughtered and put on a metal pole over the pit Kane roared and blew out a burst of fire. Hadrian was in slight awe of the blue fire, he had never seen anything like it. Normal dragon fire was red or yellow but this was blue on the edges and white in the middle. He questioned Kane on why and the dragon said it was a mark of his species. It only took a few minutes for the whole cow to be cooked through. They roasted a few other things quickly as well before a huge feast was laid out in the mess hall. Charlie grabbed them both a plate and drinks and then cautiously edged over so he could sit on the ground next to Hadrian who was using Kane's foreleg as a chair.

The others, seeing that Kane wasn't trying to eat anyone or hurt them in any way, edged closer as well, pulling benches, stools, crates and anything else they could sit on to eat. They passed the evening with telling him legends that weren't written in many books, and knowledge about dragons that was passed on only to handlers. He also learned that dragons can understand human languages just fine, they just don't care what regular humans have to say most of the time.

He learned by the handlers asking questions for him to ask Kane and Kane answering back. Kane told of things he had seen in his life and of meeting the last group of Riders before they had gone to Shangri La. When he said their names Hadrian had been taking a drink at the time and had choked on it. When the handlers asked what was wrong he answered.

"I know the identity of the last Riders, you are never going to guess who it is." he laughed out.

"Well tell them little one, teasing them isn't nice." Kane chittered at him. He chuckled at the reprimand before speaking.

"The last Riders were a group of four friends who are called the founders of modern witchcraft. The four founders of Hogwarts."

He could have laughed at the looks of shock on many of the faces. Even if they had gone to one of the other schools around the world they had all heard of Hogwarts and her founders. Charlie looked like he was going to faint and Hadrian couldn't blame him and when he thought over the fact that they were still alive and according to Kane, were on their way there even now it was even more amazing.

"I can't believe it, we get to meet the founders." he grinned wickedly, smiling at Charlie.

By the time the meal was finished and everyone was either heading off to their posts or to their bunks he was exhausted. When he got up to follow Charlie Kane used one of his claws to lift him by the back of his robes. Hadrian was three feet from the ground and facing an unamused Dragon.

"Where do you think you are going little one?" Kane growled out. Hadrian blinked in confusion before replying.

"I am going to Charlies room in the bunk house. Why?"

"You will nest with me under the open sky this night. When the other Riders arrive I can trust your safety to them, until then you will remain with me. If you like your wizard friend may nest with us, but you will not be with out me." the great dragon ordered.

Hadrian blinked in shock before nodding and being sat down to explain the situation to Charlie and the other keepers.

"He says he doesn't trust me with just wizards and that I am not allowed to leave him until the other Riders arrive. He has said if you wanted, you would be welcome to join us in the nest, but he won't let me come in the bunk house."

The other handlers debated what would be best to do before deciding they would do best not to argue with a dragon. Charlie wouldn't let him sleep out with the dragons alone so he went and got blankets and pillows for a pallet along with a few other necessities for sleeping under the stars. Instead of going back to the plateau, Kane roared out an invitation to the other dragons to nest right next to the compound for the night.

Over twenty full grown dragons as well as several hatchlings came to nest for the night with them. Before they laid down for the night, Charlie showed him where he could preform his ablutions for the evening and change into his night clothes. When he returned, Kane had grabbed some of the thick wool blankets and made them into a small nest that he had then curled his massive body around. He instructed Hadrian to climb into the nest. Charlie had been taken in by several of the hatchlings who even as babes were his size. He was having the time of his life being so accepted by the creatures he loved.

Hadrian leaned his upper body against Kane's neck and looked up to the night sky. He marveled at the stars, he had never seen so many stars. The compound had a few lights but not near as many as Hogwarts at night, so the stars were visible and twinkling away brightly. He chirped a good night to Kane and Charlie and with a smile on his face he let the darkness take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_He was in the sky on the back of Kane, but he didn't recognize the land below them. Down on the ground he could see a large fire and a few people and several dragons and he could hear the murmurs of conversations in the chittering and soft growling language of the dragons, but he was too far to understand them. _

"_Where are we Kane?" he questioned as his dragon flew down and landed among the camp. _

_When he looked at himself and Kane compared to the others he could see that while they were fully formed he looked like a ghost in color. _

"_We are in the Dream scape little one. It is a place that is not available to any who are not seer's or dragons. As a rider it is available to you now as well. I wanted to show you the other Riders." Kane rumbled softly._

_Hadrian looked around the camp. Indeed, there were thirteen people and thirteen dragons. There were four couples, two off with their dragons and three were sitting around the fire, drinking and cooking. The first was a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She was tall and well built, reminding him of the legends of the Amazon warriors of old dressed in leather riding breeches and boots with a fitted leather vest top. She was laughing with humor as she roasted a rabbit over the open flame._

_The man next to her was a mountain of a man with wild chocolate hair and bright blue eye. Like the woman and the others in the company of the Riders, he was dressed in leather breeches and a linen tunic. His laugh was deep and friendly and he had the look of someone who enjoyed fun._

_The last man could only be termed as beautiful. Like the first he was tall and wide in the shoulders but unlike the other it wasn't all bulky muscle. He was well muscled but it was that of a predator feline, plenty to help him but not to much to slow or hinder him. He had the oddest silver colored hair, even though his face was that of a young man. His eyes were mercury with black flecks and his skin was healthy and had a rich, if light, tan. He was chuckling ruefully, as though the others laughter was at his expense. Behind him sat a black and pearl dragon, a mirror image of Kane, and Hadrian instinctively knew they were a bonded pair. _

_The group settled down and the brown haired man spoke. "I am excited, I have waited a thousand years for my mate, and even more to return home. What do you think our mates will be like, I imagine a dainty lass with fey features and a voice of the angels."_

"_Oh shut it Godric, I feel for what ever lass is mated with you. The poor girl will have her hands full. You would think that after a thousand years you would have mellowed out, but nay, here ya sit, as wild and youthful as you were when we met." the silver haired man chuckled._

"_I agree with Azar, Godric. Your poor mate will need to spend some time with me learning how to beat you before we allow the poor thing to be left in your company unchaperoned. What will you do if the girl is not yet of age? You now that they don't consider a maidens first cycle as marriage age anymore." she laughed._

"_Surely, even if she is young she will be old enough to court. Fate wouldn't be so cruel making me wait so long and then wait longer. What about you Azar, what of your mate?" the one called Godric __asked. Hadrian could only think that he must be Godric Gryffindor._

"_My mate will hopefully not be too large, I want 'im small enough ta tuck under me on a cold night. I kin from Warrior that he is a male, so I thank 'da dark for small mercies. I laid wit a woman ta produce an heir and look what happened, my blood has become a tyrant who is like a plague upon da world. I am glad that Teirnan and Joseph discovered tha' Riders can have children like male dragon mates, yet I worry tha' my mate will not want ta be wit me due ta the false lies and legends that have spread about me beliefs due ta idiocy." the one called Azar finished whistfully. His accent was odd, like when Seamus spoke old Gaelic. It had the same lilting quality in it, even when he spoke in the language of dragons. I could lose myself just listening to him speak._

_Hadrian could feel the heartbreak the man felt as he spoke of having to destroy his blood heir. He wondered who this man was, if he was as infamous as he believed. He was also a bit shocked that apparently men could have babies. He knew he was gay, and hoped that his mate was a man, he couldn't bring himself to be with a woman, it just wouldn't work._

As they went back to their conversation, the vision or dream, what ever it was, faded out along with their voices until it was nothing but blackness. The rest of the night passed with out dreams and he was woken with the sunrise. Like the night before the majority of the compounds workers and families all met in the mess hall for morning meal. After breakfast the handlers headed off to their posts to relieve the night shift. Charlie would be working with the hatchlings that he had slept by the night before. It had been decided by his boss that since he had established a connection with them the night before he would work with them. Hopefully if they grew up around him they would be more receptive to him, instead of lashing out at another worker.

When Charlie headed off to work with the hatchlings Hadrian hurried and wrote the news from the day before in a letter to his godfather. Sirius would be very interested in him becoming a Rider. He knew that he should probably let Dumbledore know, but frankly, he was angry at the man for making him compete in the blasted tournament, so he didn't. He would learn soon enough, the compound director was calling a press conference when the other Riders arrived, but they were going to try hiding it until then.

He knew that today the students of Hogwarts would be taking the train home and first thing tomorrow, Luna would be portkeying in with her father to bring them here to the reserve. He couldn't wait for her to get here, if she really was a Rider as well then he would have someone he knew, who was already a friend to share this with. He wondered who the other Rider would be. Kane had insinuated that there would be three of them, he hoped they got along.

Once he had sent the letter off with an owl he asked Kane what they would be doing today. He thought the great dragon was joking at first when he said he wanted a bath, but he was serious. Apparently Hadrian would have to learn how to care for him and all about him if he planned on riding him. He just shook his head and went off to find one of the handlers and ask them where he could find the necessary things to bathe his dragon.

He found on of the older handlers who had worked at the reserve for forty years. His name was Conner O'shay. He was a bear of a man, almost as big as Godric had been in his dream. When he explained to Conner what Kane wanted the man had laughed heartily before speaking.

"'Tis 'umorous to hear 'bout 'im orderin ya around so. Dragons is clean beasts, they always grooming themselves and tryin' ta get us ta wash'em. Ya had best get used ta this Lad, as he'll want bathed often." Conner had then shown him to the storage building where e compounds supplies were kept.

He was given a large wooden bucket and several bristle brushes and small round hand buffers before being shown to the herbs and other things needed to clean Kane. One thing was a fist sized peach colored stone with brown flecks in it. It was a type of mineral that when placed in water would fizz, creating bubbles without chemicals. Conner then came with him and showed him all of the sensitive places on Kane's body and where he had to be careful of the scales. He explained what to look for when a scale needed to be removed due to damage or shedding and he showed how to make sure he got all of the built up grim from underneath the scales.

"It is very important lad hat you get all of the nasty stuff from under his scales. If ya don't he could get scale rot and come down ill. Scale rot is life threatening if not caught in time so make sure you keep an eye out for it. Also clean real good around his claws and under his wings. I imagine with being able to talk to him it will go easier on you, but you still need to check often. You need to do a full check at least every other month and if he will let you, every month." Hadrian had nodded and then under Conner and Kane's watchful eyes he had begun preparing the water.

He started at Kane's head, using two full buckets of water. The first step was using the huge wire brushes to scrub him from top to bottom. Once he had done the whole body, including his belly, he then had to go back with a tiny brush and get under all the large scales across his back and flanks, making sure to get all of the dirt and debris. Once he had that done he went in with the hand held buffing pads and buffed the scales until they gleamed. Kane had rumbled in pleasure at his shiny scales, showing them off to all the other dragons.

From there he had cleaned each separate claw with Conner making sure it was done right and then, just to shock Conner, he had Kane open his mouth and had cleaned the Dragons teeth while standing in his huge mouth. Poor Conner looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he had climbed in the dragons mouth. It ended up taking over twenty pails full of water along with massive amounts of the aguamenti charm, and just over four hours to bathe Kane. By the time he was done it was time for lunch.

He made sure Kane had a nice plump cow from the livestock before getting anything to eat himself. While eating, Conner told everyone how he had climbed into Kane's mouth to clean it and Charlie threatened to spank him if he did it again. After lunch he changed into a clean pair of clothes and Kane had him practice climbing him over and over, trying to get his speed up. With in a couple of hours he could barely move from all of the hard exercise and he was cursing whoever had designed muggle jeans to the deepest pits of hell while Kane laughed at him.

When Charlie came to find him he questioned what was wrong and Hadrian told him in hopes of finding a solution.

"I wore jeans while climbing all over Kane. They rubbed the insides of my thighs almost raw and I can't close my legs. I need some softer pants. Add that to me having worked harder today than I have in several months and I am wiped out." he groaned.

Charlie had laughed at him for a moment before heading off to find a pain potion and maybe some idea on what to do about his clothing. Hadrian swallowed the pain potion gratefully and even though he still couldn't move he was able to at least hold a conversation with one of the handlers wives who was a seamstress. When he explained his problem she had chuckled at him before promising she could help. While she ran off to get supplies Charlie conjured rice paper screens to block them from view and then helped him undress down to his boxers.

Chantal had informed him she would need exact measurements to do what she had planned and his oversized hand me downs would just be in her way. When she came back she had another of the women along with some of the dinner stew and several bolts of fabric and supplies.

What followed was half an hour of the most embarrassing moments of his young life. He had ended up in nothing but his own skin while she measured every inch of him. He had been bright red all over by the time she allowed him to put his boxers back on. Then she had proceeded to whip up several pair of skin tight buttery soft leather breeches and a few tight fitting cotton t-shirts. Once the first pair of breeches was ready to try on he had to strip naked again and then once he had them pulled up he realised another problem.

"Chantal, these are lace up, why can't I have a zipper and button instead?" he questioned.

"Because Hadrian, with a zipper and button you will need underpants but the lace up breeches are meant to be worn commando. Doing it this way means you won't have the extra fabric to deal with which means less chaffing."

After that embarrassing piece of information he had kept his mouth closed the rest of the time. Once she was certain the clothes fit she and the other lady had gone about stitching in runes for comfort, fit, and temperature control. She had spelled them to grow with him four inches in height and width in case he grew taller or bulked up any and then had pulled out several pair of new knee high boots in different sizes for him to try on. When he found a pair of black ones that fit she had declared him finished.

He ended up with four new pair of black or dark grey breeches and ten new soft fitted cotton t-shirts and one pair of boots. She had also made him a couple sets of sleep clothes. He had gleefully summoned his trunk and burnt every set of hand me downs from Dudley along with all of his school uniforms that no longer fit. When he was finished he was left with one winter cloak and his fathers invisibility cloak.

He thanked both women several times and gladly paid them twice what they asked for their work to which they smiled in thanks. Charlie had laughed and seeing that he was still sore and raw in places he didn't appreciate being raw in, the dragon keeper went and found a couple neat potions. One was an oil to massage into his muscles. Apparently, most handlers had to use it a few times during the first couple weeks they worked to help get rid of the muscle aches from all of the physical activity. The paste was to rub in his raw places to heal them up quickly.

He rubbed the paste in himself and them allowed Charlie to massage the oil into his back and shoulders along with the back of his thighs. He was boneless by the time it was over and he fully understood Kane's joy in being bathed. He went ahead and changed for bed, falling asleep before the sun had even fully set, worn out from the day. As he was drifting off Kane informed him he would be starting a work out schedule the next day.

He slept without dreaming that night and was up with the sun. Once he had woken, Kane instructed him to stretch and begin running. He grumbled but he didn't argue and soon he was running the mile and a half to the plateau. Once he got there he stretched again and while he was ready to stop, Kane ordered him to run back. The giant dragon was walking beside him as he went. Once he made it back he worked through several cool down stretches and then began working on several moves the dragon was showing him through mental pictures. The moves were to make him more flexible and make his thighs stronger as well.

He did so many squats and lunges he thought he was going to be sick and then he had to stretch and twist and bend every which way to loosen up his body. When Kane finally allowed him to stop for breakfast he had to eat with the night shift as the morning shift had already gone to their posts. He went ahead and showered, even though he was sure to get all sweaty again that afternoon, and then he headed back to Kane.

Half way through the morning Luna and her father arrived. Just like he had the evening he arrived, she had been overcome by the pull to her dragon. Kane had ordered all the dragons that might bond with her to be right next to the compound and as he had suspected, she bonded with Oracle. The rest of the afternoon was spent getting her kitted out in appropriate attire and then with Hadrian showing her how to bathe Oracle. She had told him about the leaving feast, which he had missed, and about what happened on the train as well.

Apparently, Malfoy had come looking for him and upon hearing that he wasn't on the train and smirked and called him a coward. Luna had hexed him so bad that he had to be taken to St Mungoes. He was so proud of her. Apparently, Ron and Hermione were also going around claiming to be his best friends, even while insulting him behind his back. Luna had hexed them as well.

He told her about his dream and about the founders being Riders to which she was as excited about as every one else. He mentioned about the silver haired man which caused her to smirk.

"What do you know Moon?" he questioned. Oracle had taken to calling her moonbeam and he had shortened it to moon cause it was what her name meant anyways.

"Now that would be telling Hadrian." she smirked back.

"But I want to know. At least tell me my mate isn't a girl, even if I have to wait another thousand years for him to be born." he begged his friend.

"Your mate is indeed not from the fairer sex. I will also tell you that he is the silver haired man, but you will be shocked at who your Azar is." she stated dreamily. He again ran the mans image through his mind and felt a pleasant shiver run down his back.

"And your mate my friend, who is your mate, and will they care for you or will I be forced to duel them for your honor?" he questioned half joking half serious.

"My mate comes with the Riders, indeed you saw him in your dream. Godric is mine as I am his, worry not his old fashioned chivalry shall win out in the end, for at least another year. Though I do almost wish it wouldn't." she winked at him when she said the last part making him splutter in shock.

Once he recovered himself he laughed at her sauciness before speaking again.

"Not nice Moon, not nice at all. What of my mate then?" he questioned, not sure of what answer he wanted.

Her beautiful fey features twisted into a wicked smirk as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye before speaking. "Oh Hadrian. He is going to ravish you and you, my friend, are going to love it. Though it will make riding Kane uncomfortable for the first few times afterward." her bell like laugh flew through the air as he shot a tickling hex at her in retaliation.

They spent a little while dueling jokingly, even though both were tired. When Kane and Oracle finally broke them apart he was slytherin green with silver hair, lips and nails while wearing a dress and heels and Luna was pale gold with several braids and was soaking wet all over again and roaring like a lion sporadically. Charlie had to undo the hexes while trying to stop laughing as the other handlers didn't even try not to laugh.

They had a good laugh at themselves and sat down to eat some supper. While they were eating they got word from the Reserve in Tokyo that the Riders had risen and had stopped there for the night and would be heading their way after they had rested. The reserve director had contacted the ICW with the news and had called to warn them that reporters would be swamping them soon. Kane and Oracle had roared out in fury at more wizards coming before Hadrian and Luna were trained or at least safe with the other Riders.

Kane had shot a burst of fire at several of the handlers in anger and then he had grabbed the back of Hadrians shirt with his teeth and lifted off while Oracle had done the same with Luna. The handlers had watched in shock as every dragon had took flight to converge at the Plateau and the ones there had begun driving the wizards posted out there away by attacking them with fire and diving at them.

Hadrian was shocked when Kane and Oracle landed right inf the middle of the plateau and began giving out orders to the other adult dragons like generals in an army. Kane ordered that no one but Riders were allowed within a mile of the Plateau and any who came close were to be driven back and if they refused to retreat were to be killed where they stood.

"But Kane, the handlers will be worried about us, you have to let at least a couple of them close so that we can tell them what is happening. You know they are used to being let near the base of the plateau, they won't understand why you are doing this. At least have one of the dragons fetch Charlie so we can tell him and then he can be taken back to the compound." Hadrian begged, Luna agreed with him that her father would not stop trying to get to her if he thought she was in danger.

Kane, Oracle and the other elder dragon's debated the idea before deciding Kane would fly him back to get their supplies so that they could set up camp and so he could warn the handlers. Luna told him to assure her father she was fine and would be fine and he agreed before mounting Kane quickly. When they landed in the courtyard of the compound all of the handlers converged on them, upsetting Kane enough that he roared at them to keep back. Hadrian hurried and climbed down before explaining what was going on.

"He is angry because he knows that people want me dead. Since Luna is my friend she is also in danger. We are mostly bonded with our dragons but until the bonding is complete we are in danger and he and Oracle are very angry that even mor wizards are coming and will be close enough to assassinate us if they got past you all. Kane and the others decided the safest way to do things would be to keep us with them and away from other wizards and witches until our bonding and training is complete. I am here to collect our blankets and some food and to warn you all that any wizards closer than a mile from the plateau will be warned once to back up and if they fail to do so the dragons will kill them."

Murmuring broke out through the crowd as they heard the news. The only time they were prevented form getting close to the plateau was when eggs were hatching, to hear that they would be driven back and even killed if they got near the dragons was a shock. They knew that they could be killed at any time in their line of work but to hear that the dragons would actually attack them now was a shock to their minds.

Neither Charlie or Xeno Lovegood were happy about the news but they knew that it couldn't be helped. Charlie and the other handlers went about gathering up stuff for them to set up camp. They packed a rucksack with fresh bread, cheese, dried meet and some fruits and Charlie found a sun tent which had four poles and a ten on top but the sides had no walls so they gave them a few thick wool blankets to hang to give them walls. Charlie even managed to fine a couple of long range muggle walkie talkies and he sent one with Hadrian and kept one for them so that they could communicate.

The reserve director promised to have livestock delivered to the mile point the next day and Hadrian promised the dragons could take over from there. With one last goodbye, knowing it would probably be two days before they saw any more humans he mounted Kane and had the pack handed up to him. He noticed that his and Luna's luggage had been shrunk and placed in the rucksack as well. As they were getting ready to take off Charlie yelled that he would have to let Dumbledore know what was going on now that the reporters were coming. Hadrian just nodded at him, knowing the old man would have had to be informed eventually.

When he landed back at the camp Luna helped put up the son tent and the made two walls out of blankets leaving opposite sides of the tent open so that Kane and Oracle could see them without crowding either dragon. While he had been gone Luna had managed to get a fire set up so that they had a bit of light and with her help they got the blankets laid out along the floor of the ten foot space. Luna decided that she wanted the go ahead and set it up nicely as they would likely be there for a while and Oracle had informed her that the other riders and their dragons would want to be out on the Plateau as well. As she and Kane were the oldest dragons at the reserve they would stay up on the plateau with them while the younger dragons would have to move down to the plateau's base or one of the huge boulders out in the valley.

So with that news she and Hadrian pulled out some of their transfiguration texts and looked up how to make the fabric tent more solid. It was a hard spell but after practicing it for a few tried he was able to transfigure the metal poles into stone columns and the wool blankets that the had set up as walls he made a tighter weave to make it stronger and then with Luna's help they made little hooks from the wall to hold the thick tapestries in place.

Luna made the ceiling see through with a neat little charm, but it would still protect them if it rained and then he transfigured a few loose stones into long low padded cots so they could sit on them during the day and use them for beds at night. Luna transfigured a larger rock into a long low table that looked like a coffee table but worked for setting their food and a few candles on. A few permanence charms to make the transfiguration's hold for several weeks and they were almost finished. Luna went about changing the whole outside to a deep burnt copper color and the inside pillows and blankets were turned into deep purple and blue silk. By the time she was done decorating it it looked like something from Arabian Nights, fit for a sheik instead of just two teenagers.

As they had expected Kane took one side of the open tent and Oracle took the other, blocking them from sight of any wizards who got close. Luna used the hand held radio to tell her father good night and Hadrian told Charlie about their new digs causing the dragon keeper to chuckle. Charlie informed them that he and Kane had left just in time as the first reporter had arrived just as they had lifted into the air. Kane had snorted in contempt at hearing this.

The compound director, Mischa, came on and let them know he had sent word to the other riders at Tokyo and they had agreed to leave as soon as they had rested and fly strait there with all haste. When he had informed the Rider he spoke with of just who and why the dragons were so protective the woman had informed him she was a seer and already knew. She just hadn't expected the dragons to close ranks like they had.

Hadrian thanked them for the information and asked them to send a copy of the papers with an owl in the morning before saying his good nights and crawling into his cot to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait. I have been busy entertaining my husband as he has been off work for the past several days. I hope this update will make up for it.**

**As always, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ladythik**

Chapter Four

Hadrian dreamed of Hogwarts that night. It was an odd dream about the coming year and the welcome feast, only the only thing the house elfs had served had been peppermint humbugs and firewhisky. The sorting hat had refused to sort anyone, it had sat on the stool singing kum-bya and talking about how they were all just one big family. When he woke the next morning before the sun even came up he was tired and cranky.

He woke Luna early as well and the two of them went about their morning exercises to waste some time. After transfiguring a basketball sized boulder into a tin tub and filling it with water he had Kane shoot a burst of flames at it to heat it and he took a relaxing soak in the steaming hot water. He used a couple sticks of dried cinnamon and some vanilla in the water to help him smell nice and Luna had handed him a glass phial of some type of wizarding shampoo for his hair.

It was the neatest stuff he had ever used. Instead of him having to rub it in and lather it up, as soon as it touched his hair it began fizzing and the bubbles worked their way all through his hair cleaning it thoroughly. He would have to get more of this stuff. When he got out of the bath he found that the shampoo had done more than clean his hair, it had caused it to grow and it was now a mass of curls down to just past his shoulders.

When he was done with his bath he emptied the tub and filled it back up for Luna to use before heading to let her know it was ready for her. She ate a quick breakfast to allow the boiling water to cool enough to use and then headed to wash for the day. Using the hand held radio he was able to talk to Charlie. It turned out that there were already over thirty reporters at the compound and more were still arriving. Dumbledore had arrived and had tried to come out to the plateau but had been chased off by an irate dragon, Kane informed him it had been quite funny and had mentally sent him the memory.

He managed to get Kane and Oracle, along with the other dragons, to agree to an owl coming out to the plateau with a few of the papers so he and Luna could read the articles so far. Once Luna had bathed and dressed she joined him for food and she spoke to her father for a few minutes on the radio while they waited for the owls to arrive. The headlines were all interesting and only one was ridiculous. The Wizard Globe had an amazing picture of the riders and their dragons landing at the other preserve and the title '**Rider's Ride Again, the legend proved fact.'**

The Riders had refused to speak with the reporter but who ever he was had been able to find out that the riders were back because new riders had bonded with their dragons and were in Romania waiting for training. The article didn't mention who he or Luna were, only that they were young and had just bonded. It mentioned that the Riders had admitted to staying in the public eye for a while to come and that one of them had mentioned they couldn't wait to get home to Hogwarts after all this time, the person who had said it had been called 'Azar by the others.

The rest of the articles were similar, only one mentioned seeing a young man, him, on the back of a dragon when they had arrived at the compound. The reporter had questioned the handlers but, thankfully, the handlers had refused to give his or Luna's names. It did mention the bonded Dragons were named Kane and Oracle but that was all. One quote was from Charlie, oddly enough.

"_You must understand, anyone who loves dragons also loves the legends of the Riders. They are dragon keepers version of Merlin himself. To betray their identity's to you when they so obviously do not want you to know would be tantamount to betraying everything we believe in. Not to mention what the dragons would do to us for the betrayal. It is best if you just stay out of the way until the Riders announce themselves because, while I may not be the smartest man, I do know that if you piss off a dragon you will not live to regret it."_

He thought it was funny that they hadn't realized it was him yet, but he also felt thankful for that small mercy. He didn't expect it to hold for long with his luck, but any reprieve was welcomed. He and Luna spent the rest of the morning practicing quick mounting of their dragons and did a few other exercises to help their agility. After a light lunch the duo worked on their homework and practiced their spells. Kane and several of the other dragons commenting and instructing them to help them get better.

By the time for their evening meal Hadrian and Luna could cast all of their first year spells silently, which they normally wouldn't work on until sixth year and they could also do several easy spells without a wand. Kane had explained that it was due to their bonds and that eventually they would hardly need a wand except for wards and a few more obscure branches of magic. Oracle had explained that their bonds would also begin healing them physically and that Hadrian's eyes would cure themselves over the next couple of weeks.

Hadrian had been surprised but happy with that news. That night he and Luna both used the radio to speak to Charlie and her dad back at the compound, somehow Dumbledore had found out about the radio and had interrupted them to talk to him.

"_Harry, my boy, I am so glad you are safe. Now I must insist you come back to the compound, it isn't safe for you to be in the middle of the dragons."_ the man said. Hadrian looked at Luna in shock and amusement before responding.

"_I am sorry sir but Kane refuses to allow me near wizards until the other riders arrive. I can assure you I am perfectly safe. Voldermorts death eaters would be stupid to try and attack me now, and my name is Hadrian."_

"_But Harry, my boy, I am sure that your dragon friend doesn't understand that I am safe. Perhaps if you explained it to him he would allow me to come out too you. After all how do you know you can trust whoever the other riders are, they might be dark wizards."_

"_I will be fine headmaster."_

"_But my boy, I must insist, I can not in good concience allow you to stay out there. I am afraid if you can not convince the dragon to bring you back I will have to get the aurors to help come and get you."_

Hadrian got furious and could see the same anger in Luna's eyes. When he spoke his voice was chilling in his coldness. _"If you are so willing to sacrafice innocent lives for a useless pursuit feel free, but let me warn you now, any wizard or witch who comes within a mile of the plateau will not leave under their own power. The dragons have already decreed that they will not bother warning them, they will move directly to killing. I am safe headmaster and I do not appreciate you attempting to control me. I will speak with Charlie in the morning, good night."_

He and Luna had shut off the radio in their fury and they each worked on their exercises until they were too tired to move and then collapsed into their beds.

Kane woke him before dawn and he could feel the constant pull from the past couple of days had more than doubled overnight. It was calling him relentlessly and he had trouble concentrating during that mornings exercises. Luna was having similar problems it seemed and they both kept looking east. By ten that morning they were both jumping out of their skin in anticipation and neither could sit still for more than a minute before they had to move.

When they had been pacing for close to twenty minutes the first roar sounded, one of the dragons flying in the air had spotted several small dots in the air off in the distance. Hadrian perked up as soon as he could see the tiny speks that were growing larger as they got closer. With barely a thought he hurried over and mounted Kane, it took only seconds after all the practice over the last couple days and Luna mounted Oracle right behind him.

"Lets fly." he shouted.

Kane went back onto his haunches and with a single beat of his powerful wings they were airborne, Luna and Oracle right behind them. As they flew over the compound on their way too greet the other riders he had Kane do a dive and the handlers cheered them as they swept past. He saw Dumbledore looking up at hem in shock but he ignored the man and they flew with speed he had never known.

Within a minute he could see the separate dragons and it only took a few moments more to see the Riders on their backs. With a loud whoop he urged Kane faster and the great dragon sent feelings of joy and sped up twisting and flipping in the air with a rumbling roar of welcome to the approaching dragons and their riders.

One huge crimson dragon had a rider that stood up on his back and waved towards them, yelling out to them in dragonspeak.

"Merry meet young Riders, I am Godric Gryffindor." Hadrian shared a look with Luna and motioned for her to speak.

"Merry meet good sir Godric, I am Luna Lovegood, Oracle and Hadrian call me moon. If you follow us back we will show you where you can make camp." Hadrian didn't speak, he just grinned before leaning with Kane as the large dragon banked sharply, turning back to the plateau.

The large dragon flew as fast as possible and soon the other dragons and their riders joined in with the sudden race. Only one other dragon was able to keep pace with them, the one that was a mirror image of Kane and had the silver haired man on its back. The man whooped as he passed them, grinning back rogueishly as he and his dragon twisted in the air, doing a loop which he urged Kane through. He heard the other riders whooping behind them as he led Kane back to the plateau and the great dragon landed in the middle, right next to their tent. Within just a minute the other dragons and their riders were landing around them.

Luna hurried over to stand by him as soon as she had dismounted. He stepped slightly in front of her, blocking their view of her, just in case they were a danger. Kane, feeling his tension, angled his huge form around behind them, blocking any from coming up to them from behind. He could see a few small smiles at his actions on some of the riders faces before the woman who he seen in his dream stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm young ones, you are safe with us." her words were stilted, like english wasn't her first language and she was translating her words in her head before she spoke them. He was confused as to why she didn't just speak dragontongue.

"I apologize for my lack of trust milady, but I have learned the price of betrayal too well. Welcome to the Romania Dragon Gates, I am Hadrian Potter. If you would like, I am sure the director of the Gates could find more comfortable lodgings but you are welcome to set up camp with us and the dragons out here on the plateau."

"Well Warrior and I shall join you here, if you are certain of our welcome? I am Salazar Slytherin, you may call me 'Azar." the silver haired 'Azar said in his lilting voice as he stepped forward. Hadrian couldn't Believe he was Salazar Slytherin, he knew he should have realized but he hadn't and Luna said he was this mans mate, she had to be daft. Godric spoke up next, laughing as he spoke.

"Thrill and I can not be seen as week, allowing you to sleep under the sky when we do not, count us in as well." he joked as he leaned against Azar.

A tall, willowy woman with ravens wing hair spoke up next. "Hello little ones, I am Rowena Blackthorn, you may call me Ro'. My bonded dragon is names Morrigan and she and my mate shall make camp out here as well." She motioned to a tall dark man when she spoke of her mate. He was tall and broad with skin so dark as to be almost black.

He nodded to them and spoke in a deep voice. "My name is Kai Blackthorn, my dragons name is Chioh, he is the deep blue fellow over next to Morrigan. I welcome you to the Riders."

The others introduced themselves one by one. They were from all over. He smiled when Helga Defayne, introduced herself and her dragon Mahogany, and then began asking if he was eating enough and fretting over his and Luna's small weight. Luna had whispered to him that the woman was a healer and the famed Helga Hufflepuff and that Ro' was Rowena Ravenclaw. They all grinned and began setting up a few small areas like his and Luna's tent and once they were done Godric, Kai and 'Azar decided it was time to meet with the Director of the gates. Hadrian smiled and mounted Kane waiting for them to follow suite. Luna gave him a note to pass to her father, informing the man of their leaving the preserve, and the four of them were off.

Charlie, Dumbledore, Mischa and several other handlers and reporters were waiting for them at the edge of the compound thanks to Luna having called ahead for them. Hadrian noted mentally how the others landed around him, protecting him. He jumped from Kane and once Godric, Kai and Azar were near him they all headed over to the waiting group. Hadrian held his wand loosely behind his back, ready to act at a moments notice and he saw Azar had daggers in his hands and Godric had his hand on his sword hilt, ready to draw it if necessary. Kai had a bow on his back and dagger in his hands, looking everybit the warrior.

When they got close Charlie hurried over and he hugged the burly dragon handler. He smiled when he realized Charlie was almost as tall as the three Riders and was certainly more buff than they were. He felt very small around them with his short stature and lightly muscled frame.

"Hadrian, merlin it has been mad. Dumbledore has been raving all night and all morning about you refusing to listen. He tried to talk some aurors into going with him to fetch you but we warned them all that the dragons had threatened death to any who interfered so they refused him." the normally jovial red head said quietly so no one else could hear.

Hadrian just shook his head and waited for the rest of the group to join them, ignoring the flashing cameras and questioning reporters. He noticed that the more people who got closer the more Azar moved in front of him, attempting to block him from view. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not about the man thinking him incapable of protecting himself. When Dumbledore tried to move around the three men Azar drew his dagger.

"Your best chance at living is ceasing your movements immediately." Godric spoke, his normally uplifting voice had gone hard and cold and he had drawn his sword.

"Now see here, Harry Potter is my student. You have no right to stop me from seeing that he is safe." Dumbledore said sternly, using the same tone he used on recalcitrant students.

Azar smirked wickedly before speaking in a tone that made Hadrians knees feel weak, "You are mistaken. If Hadrian, not Harry, attends Hogwarts then he is our student, not yours."

Hadrian could see the reporters scribbling away at their parchments, writing down this rare occurrence of someone daring to question the Albus Dumbledore. He also saw the headmaster look at them in exasperation before smiling patronizingly and speaking slowly.

"My dear boy, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I have been for a great many years. I can assure you that I have not hired you, nor have I ever met you before today so Hadrian is not one of your students. You need to step aside and let me speak with him as I am his magical guardian." Hadrian was furious, he knew that Sirius was his magical guardian. Due to him never having a trial they had never been able to legally remove him from the position. He spoke up.

"Headmaster, you know as well as I do that Sirius Black is my magical guardian, appointed by my parents before their murders. As he was never given a trial they were never able to legally remove him from the position." He smiled brightly and his voice was sweet, the only one who knew he was raging inside was Kane, due to their bond.

"And as for you being Headmaster of our school, well, I am happy to say that we will be able to lift that burden from your shoulders as soon as we cross the wards. I am sure the old castle is waiting for us anxiously, after all we built her." Azar smirked. The headmaster turned red.

"Now see here, there is no need to lie. Hogwarts was built by the four founders, trying to claim something that is not yours shows terrible taste." he shook his head as though he was disappointed with them, Hadrian had trouble not laughing. He couldn't wait to see where this went.

"My name is Godric Landon Gryffindor, Lord Gryffindor. I am the eldest son of mine blooded line, second in age only to my elder sister Rowena Gryffindor. I am one of the four founders of Hogwarts young man and you will give me the respect I am due." Godric's magic flared out around them as he glared at Dumbledore, daring the man to speak again. Hadrian couldn't hold back his chuckle at Godric calling Dumbledore 'young man'.

There was a sudden explosion of whispers and shouted questions in the crowd and Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes, his fury to great to hold it. "Godric Gryffindor was not a lord as none of his descendants have ever been able to claim the title, I would know. Neither was Slytherin so don't try that lie. And the founders lived over a thousand years ago, immortality is not possible without twisting a persons soul beyond redemption." he snapped out.

"We are not immortal lad, we are tied to this earth and our lives by our bonds with our Dragon companions. Rider's only age to a certain point and then they live for as long as their dragon, which as anyone kens, dragons live for several thousand moons. The eldest of us is Kai who is from Atlantis and has seen the passing of over six thousand years and still has several thousand yet to go. I can assure you that he is Godric Gryffindor and that I am Salazar Slytherin and that Helga and Rowena are riders as well. I suggest you stop speaking as you are only making yourself seem ignorant." Azar drawled out, his silver eyes burning with fire and his magic whipping around him.

"As for why no one was able to ever claim the Lord of Gryffindor title, well that's because I am Lord Gryffindor and I still live. It does not matter whether you believe us or not, what matter is that we will be returning to our school within a week. A few of our number will be heading to America to find the last rider but once they have found the lad they will be returning with him to 'our' school." with those words Godric slashed his hand at Dumbledore, pushing the man away with magic and then turned to Mischa.

Hadrian showed Azar around with Charlies help and then Azar offered Charlie a position of caring for the dragons at Hogwarts. The riders would do part of the work but several of them would be busy taking care of starting old classes back up and of working with the governments to fix the damage done by incompetent morons so they would need a little help to insure the dragons had regular and consistent care.

Charlie was of course elated with the offer and agreed immediately. Hadrian shared the conversation with Kane in his mind and the dragon offered to allow the dragon handler to ride him to Hogwarts if he was ready when they left.

"Hey Charlie, Kane told me to tell you that if you like he will allow you to ride with me as we travel to the school." he offered sweetly.

Charlies eyes went round and a blinding smile crossed his face.

"Oh wow, Hadrian, really. Oh wow, if he doesn't mind. I would love to. Oh wow, I have to go tell the others." the large red head hurried off to spread the news to everyone else. Hadrian laughed at the man before turning his attention to the founder.

"So, Salazar Slytherin. I must say you are not what I expected. Tell me are the stories true, are you a pureblood bigot?" he questioned with a slight challenge in his tone.

"How can I discriminate against blood when my mother was not pure. The rumors of my belief in pure blood were started by my ex-wife and my sons who were bigots. I have never held with that nonsense. As for the stories, well it depends on which one you mean." the man supplied.

"Well, I suppose the most important one would be if you are a dark wizard. There are stories that say you practiced dark magic and you murdered muggles. Forgive my rudeness I just want to know if I will be fighting you as well as your heir."

The man nodded in acknowledgment and forgiveness of his lack of manners before answering.

"I think that the way modern wizards and witches categorize magic is incorrect. You see back when we were first taught magic we learned that it was not the magic you used but your intent behind it. An inventive wizard can kill someone just as easily with a simple childs spell as they could with a killing curse. Back when we ran the school, and indeed for a couple hundred years afterward, there were no so called Dark Lords. We taught a class called ethics to all first year students which taught them the price of using their magic to kill or control. The class was taken from the required class list twenty years after Godric left and was taken from the offered classes a hundred years after we had all gone. It wasn't until after that that the issue of Dark Lords began to come about."

"We plan to take Hogwarts back to her former glory and to rework the curriculum. As for stories of me murdering muggles, well a year before I left Hogwarts there was a muggle barron. He owned quite a bit of land and he ran it for the king. He was a cruel man, and he was very immoral. He bedded children and small boys who did not invite his attentions. One of our muggleborn students was a daughter of one of his surfs and Rowena went to fetch her to bring her to Hogwarts. She had ended up being caught up in her work and the evening was upon her before she was able to make it to the mans land. When she arrived to see the girl she found her parents weeping in their cottage. The childs mother informed Ro of what was happening and Ro', who had a daughter close to the girls age, attacked and killed the man and took the girl away."

"The man had a son who was just as cruel and when his son returned to his fathers keep he was told of how the pagans, which is what they called us, had killed his father and stolen a child. He gathered sever men from his army and several from some of the other Lords of the realm and the army marched upon Hogwarts. They were unable to breech the castles wards so we didn't honestly care. That changed when after a month of them waiting they grew tired and began bringing in young magical children from their holdings and murdering them just beyond out gates. In our fury every one of us went out and slaughtered all of them but I was worse."

"I took pleasure in tormenting them before I killed them and I gloried in their deaths. You see, as a child my father had a younger brother. My uncle was jealous of my father and he took his anger out on my younger sister. He used magic to bind me and then he raped her in front of me repeatedly and I could do nothing to stop it even as she screamed for me. Eventually my father found us but it was too late for Meave, she was so full of grief and so damaged she lost her will to live and passed to the eternal lands. I can not abide any who force themselves on another for that reason and so I killed all who stood against us that day and rumor flew that it was because they were muggle. It was because they were child rapists, no other reason."

Hadrian thought it over and could find no fault with the man. If it had been him he would likely have reacted the same way. They passed another hour walking around and chatting with some of the keepers before they were found by a reporter from the Daily Prophet.

"Pardon me Harry Potter, but the prophet would love an exclusive with you." the man looked at them pleadingly. His had blocked his photographer and Hadrian could tell he was trying to be nice but that he really wanted the interview.

"Will you keep to what I say with out any embellishments or will you be as foolish as Rita Skeeter?"

"I will keep with what you say, I swear. After Skeeter crossed you she ended up refusing to do anymore personal interest stories for the next year and has refused to ever write about you again. She warned all of us to not cross you, supposedly you have better sources than we could ever dream of."

Hadrian smirked. Rita Skeeter had crossed him and Luna had been the one to tell him about her illegal animagus form, helping him to catch the witch and threaten her into compliance. He nodded at the man, consenting to the interview and led them all over to a sitting area in the courtyard. The reporter asked his first question after the photographer got a few shots.

"So tell me Mr Potter, how does it feel to be a Dragon Rider, something that was thought to be simply legend?"

"It is unexpected to be certain. It is thrilling to be on the back of Kane as he fly's through the air. Not even my Firebolt can go as fast as he can."

"There is rumor that there is another new Rider, what can you tell me about that?"

"I can confirm that there are two new riders. One has already been found and is back at camp, I will not reveal her identity until she allows it, but I am sure you will not have to wait too long. The third Rider has not yet bonded to a dragon and we are unaware if he knows what he is yet."

"Can you tell me how many Riders there are in total?"

"There were thirteen until me and the other two new riders so that makes sixteen of us all together."

"What do you plan to do now that you are a dragon rider?"

"Well I expect to spent the next couple of months training to fully complete the bond and then after that I plan to finish school. I am not yet sure what will happen after I graduate so that will have to wait and see."

"I have noticed your clothing, may I ask why you aren't wearing robes?"

Hadrian laughed at that before answering. "The day after I had bonded with Kane I spent learning the basics of how to mount him and how to care for him. I can assure you that regular robes and muggle clothing is just not possible with the constant moving and the hard work to tending to a dragon and riding one. I was lucky enough that there were some seamstresses here at the Dragon Gates to make me new clothes more conducive to my new lifestyle. They are honestly much more comfortable and I would suggest them for everyone." he grinned as Salazar chuckled next to him.

"One last question, It is rumored that one of the Riders claimed to be Godric Gryffindor and that the other founders were riders as well. Is there any truth to this rumor?"

"Yes, there is. All four founders are Riders and they plan to take their school back. We will be leaving for Scotland at dawn and they will be reclaiming Hogwarts and reworking the courses for the upcoming year."

After the short interview he and Azar met back up with Godric and Kai where they were speaking with the director. Charlie stood next to them all packed and smiling brightly while saying his goodbyes. Since they would be leaving at dawn the red head would be camping with them for the night. Dumbledore tried once again to get him to stay inside the compound but he refused when Kane roared angrily from the other side of the wall. With a last goodbye they mounted up with Charlie behind him and headed back to the plateau for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me. I hope everyone is enjoying Riders, as it is my newest baby. I am so sorry for the long wait, and promise to try updating sooner. Now as always, I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Ladythik**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning came early and Hadrian was awake before the sun rose fully. He worked quickly to break down camp, a bit sad that all their hard work was ruined so soon. Once the tent and everything in it had been torn down and packed away he built up a small fire and set about cooking up a pot of oatmeal and some eggs for breakfast for the Riders.

It would be a long day so they would need to eat well. He placed a call on the hand held radio to have some livestock sent over for the dragons and then went back to sorting out food. They had sent a lot of dried meat and fruit with him when the dragons had moved them away from the compound so he used a bit more transfiguration to make several small cloths and he divided the jerky, bread and fruit into the little bundles so they could all carry something to eat as they flew. Luna had joined him by then and had every ones flasks which she filled with clear, cool water.

After breakfast, which he was thanked for, 'Azar came over and showed him how to make it comfortable for Charlie to ride with him. Since Charlie wasn't a Rider naturally, but still had a strong calling to dragons, he would be able to ride any dragon that allowed him too with a harness. This hadn't been common knowledge because the last to do so had been several hundred years ago. Since Charlie was riding with him he wouldn't need a harness but he would had to know how to sit so that Kane could still fly comfortably.

While Azar dealt with Charlie, he and Luna passed out the packs. Everyone smiled and added a few things to the packs. Godric added chilled bottles of Butterbeer, while Helga added in a pepper-up potion to each one. Someone added in some sweets and so it went. By the time the dragons had eaten and they were ready to go the sun had risen, casting a golden glow over them. Kai mounted up and ordered everyone to follow his lead. Once they were all up on their dragons they were separated into who would be going after the last Rider.

Azar, Godric, Ro', Helga, Kai and Helga's mate Jin would be going with Hadrian and Luna to Hogwarts. Two other riders Joshua or Josh as he preferred and Sara would be coming with them while the others went to find the last Rider and help him find his dragon. They didn't expect it to take more than a week before they were back, but it could be two if it took them too long too find him. Once their orders had been given, which he really didn't like, they took off.

It was funny to feel Charlie hold on to him as if he were a life vest, but he just chuckled and they flew near the front along side Azar. Within two hours he could feel Charlie begin to wiggle, becoming uncomfortable. He almost chuckled but managed to hide it in a laugh before promising the man he had some of the cream and potions he had given him left. As they flew he learned a lot about his new companions.

Helga was a healer and had studied muggle medicine, actually attending college a few years ago under a fake identity to become a certified Doctor along with being a healer. Rowena was a natural enchanter, which was rare. Most people had to work very hard to be able to enchant even the easiest of things while she did it with ease. She loved Transfiguration and was a seer. Godric loved charms and a couple hundred years ago, he had joined the colonists in America to fight for their freedom so he often used american slang in his speach. Granted no one knew it was him, but he had enjoyed himself, apparently he was part of the group who dumped tea into the harbor during the Boston tea party. He was fun to be around and was very excited to get back to Hogwarts, he had missed her terribly.

He, Charlie and Luna spent a couple hours after lunch talking about the modern day curriculum, and about the teachers and the school herself. The founders were furious at all of the classes that had been removed from the required courses and several even from the class list all together. They had taught languages and weapons masteries and a home each type class, so that students could learn cooking, cleaning, and even sewing spells.

They had taught creature politics and etiquette, dueling, dark arts, magical ethics, intro to the wizarding world and fine arts classes like painting and music. They had known that some of it was no longer on the class list but to learn that it was so far behind and that what they were teaching was the bare minimum by world standards was infuriating the four founders. Apparently the rest of the world was more advanced than muggles but the UK was shut off and backwards. When Luna described the forbidden forest Hadrian had mentioned the nest of accromantula causing Helga to begin cursing in several different languages.

Hadrian told then about Binns, the history teaching ghost and Rowena threw a fit. She yelled about how not understanding history would lead to the downfall of modern civilizations and how she would have Binns exorcized if she had too but that he would not be teaching another year. That evening at around four they passed into Scottland and it was easy to see how everyone was getting excited.

He could barely hold in his humor at Charlie, who would definitely be sore the next day. It only took another hour before they could see the castle in all her glory and as they drew closer they could see the huge gathering of reporters and ministry people as well as towns people waiting at the gates of the school. They all gave off triumphant roars as the flew over them and landed on the castle green. The big shock came as soon as Godric's feet touched the land.

A ripple of magic set off in a wave and within seconds they were rocked back by a blast as the wards broke and fell. The sparkling dome of magic became visible and then shattered like a glass dome under a sonic boom. Once it was gone it only took a few more seconds before a golden beam of magic expanded from the gates to the castle and all over the land. The golden magic hummed something like phoenix song, filling the very air with joy as the strong golden beams of magic wove together tightly, humming and vibrating in their power. It was easy to see that these wards were several time stronger than they had been. Where before the dome had been several colors and some spots were worn and weak, this was solid gold and stronger than Hadrian even knew was possible.

By the time they were done, which only took a few seconds, the wards were pulsing with power. With one last ripple of magic the glowing dome disappeared but could still be felt, the strength of the wards pulsed through the air like the beat of a heart. From his vantage point on Kane's back he could see the shocked faces of the people who had been gathered at the gates. Several reporters had their cameras out and had managed to get photos of the change which would surely make the papers. The other riders began to climb down and one by one they cut their palms and placed them on the gates, bonding themselves too the wards.

It only took a few minutes to finish and Hadrian was exhausted from the long flight and the magic that had surrounded him, drawing on all of them. When Ro' and Godric went to let the minister and a few others in he turned and leaned weakly against Kane. The large dragon rumbled soothingly and, like he had that first night, lifted him by the back of his tunic and flew off, up to the battlements on the seventh floor. He was startled by the warmth that filled him the moment his feet touched the castle. It was stronger than he had ever felt her react to him before, like a physical presence giving him a mothers hug of welcome. He sighed in peace and curled up on Kane's foreleg. He didn't wake when the others flew up too the battlements nor when he was picked up and carried to the long abandoned founders apartments where he was laid on a small bed in Azar's rooms.

He slept through the night and missed the meeting between the riders and the current teaching staff of Hogwarts and the ministry. During the several hour long meeting the founders started off by informing everyone of the classes that had been offered and would now be offered again causing an argument with the minister and his under secretary. The minister said several things were banned and Godric called him a pompous fool with no understanding of magic. The same things were said several times until Azar finally lost his patience and informed the minister and his toadies that Hogwarts belonged to her founders and they would teach anything they deemed suitable as per the guidelines written in her charter over a thousand years ago.

When the guidelines were pulled out it was determined that the Minister of the time, Pius Chambers, had signed a magically binding agreement that the ministry had no say on Hogwarts and if they interfered then the minister and all heads of office would forfeit their magic. Minister Fudge stayed silent after that. Dumbledore, of course, tried to talk them out of several things including several of the new classes but he was railroaded over easily. He was also informed that he was no longer headmaster but was offered the position of NEWT level Transfiguration professor, allowing McGonnigal to focus on the first through fifth years more thoroughly.

Helga was astonished that none of the professors had apprentices but it was explained that the ministry had forbidden Hogwarts professors from having apprentices six hundred years ago, falsely thinking it put to much stress on the professor.

"You fools, an apprentice helps relieve the pressure as they can help with grading and during the practical work they can help correct the students." Azar had yelled.

It was quickly decided that if any of the previous seventh years had been bright enough for an apprenticeship in any of the subjects the current instructors who would be remaining at the school could offer one to them. Some of the professors were let go including Binn's and the muggle studies Professor, who had no real knowledge of the muggle world from the last fifty years.

Snape would be teaching only NEWT students, as he was brilliant but had no patience for young students. He had issues explaining the basic beginning information that made potions make sense, expecting the students to already know it. Azar would take over first through fifth year along with taking Hadrian as his apprentice because as his mate Hadrian would not be able to attend normal classes and spend enough time with Kane.

Helga would be teaching introduction to the wizarding world classes for first years along with healing for third years and up. Divination was being taken over by Rowena, but would only be offered to people who tested positive for the sight. They wouldn't have to be a seer, but they would have to have some small skill in the area or they were just wasting their time. Rowena would also be teaching basic enchanting and offering a true enchating class to any natural enchanters, but they were rare so it wouldn't take too much time.

Runes and Arithmancy were taken from optional classes to required ones and arithmancy would be given in on hour classes once a week from first year on to make it easier to integrate into every ones schedule. Runes would still be third year, but was now required for at least OWL level to graduate.

Several languages were added to the class list along with an OWL level requirement of at least one language to graduate. Salazar would teach Gealic in one hour lessons twice a week while several of the other Riders and new teachers would offer others, all of which would start third year.

Godric and Kai would be teaching dueling and physical defense, including weapons for every year, making it a required class. It would be taught in tandem with DADA which was being taken over up to OWL level by Remus Lupin, who was being offered the post back. There was a whole other set of arguments about the werewolf teaching at the school but Azar hexed them silent. Another of the Riders would be teaching NEWT level DADA.

Astronomy was still going to be a required course but a classroom would be enchanted by Rowena to show the night sky and proper positions of the stars at all times of the day so that the students would not miss sleep for the class. It would also work in tandem with potions and herbology to explain how the moon phases affected plants and ingredients.

Herbology would be taught up to OWL level by Sprout and another wizard was being brought in too take over NEWT level classes. Herbology would also begin growing some of the produce the school used to help with costs as well as to help teach the students. It would also be taken care of by the home care classes, which would teach cooking and cleaning with magic along with sewing and other basic house hold spells. It would be required for at least on year in first year and then would be optional after that all the way up too OWL level.

Care of Magical creatures was being reworked to cover all of the beasts and beings and the school would set up a zoo like area for several different types of magical animals. The ministry as well as several of the wild life preserves would be contacted to find the basic animals they would keep on hand year round. They were also going to rebuild the stables and get some gryffins and abraxans for the students to learn to care for and too ride.

It was decided Charlie would work with Hagrid to teach Care of Magical Creatures until Hagrid was able to take his OWLs and NEWTs. Hagrid would have to work from a lesson plan devised by Helga and Charlie and Charlie would help him teach the classes until the conditions were met. All of the professors agreed to help tutor the man over the next couple years so he could take his tests. He was also being allowed to get a new wand as his expulsion was unfair.

Warding was also going to be offered and which several of the Riders could teach it they all had several things to teach already so Charlie offered to contact his older brother Bill and see if he wanted the position. It took all of the evening and late into the night before they had set down plans for the upcoming year, even though the minister and Dumbledore were unhappy with several of them.

When the meeting was finally finished it was close to midnight and the founders ushered everyone who was not a teacher out of the school. They all headed to their respective rooms and the founders headed to their apartments in the lost tower. It was where their tower and even though everyone had known it was there no one had been able to access it since they had left the school so everything was still intact and the entire staff of house elfs had hurried to clean it from the moment they had landed back on the school grounds.

The apartments were in the tower with a huge common room and kitchen on the first floor. There was a stair case up to a second floor balcony with four doors set around it. Azar's rooms had a small living room with a fireplace and a private lab. He had the master bath in his room and there was another bath in his guest room. The guest room had been used for his sons when they were alive before his hateful wife took them when she left. It then turned into a room for his apprentices and now that Hadrian was his mate he would have him as his apprentice so that he could keep him close all the time until the boy came to terms with being mated to him. He checked to see that Hadrian was resting before heading to his room to shower and rest as well.

Hadrian woke before the sun was even up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He crawled out of bed and looked around finding his trunk and a bathroom in the room. He pulled out

a set of clean clothes and hurried to shower and get ready for the day, deciding further exploring could wait until he was clean. He washed quickly with the soap and hair potion that was in the shower. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, rich and sensual. Once done he dressed quicly and went back to looking around the room he was in.

There was a nice full sized four poster with black hangings and sheets. The whole room was done in black and crimson with a few silver accents. There ceiling of the room was only about seven feet, but that was plenty and made the room feel more cozy. The outside wall was curved like the outside walls of the round tower and he had two tall thin windows that gave him a glorious view of the castle and grounds. He cautiously ventured out of the room to find a short hall with two other doors. One was open and showed the inside of a potions lab and the second was closed but he assumed it was another bedroom.

The hallway opened up to a decent sized living room with four stuffed chairs in emerald green. There were tapestries on the walls and a large fireplace that dominated one wall. There were a couple of bookcases full of books that he knew to be at least a thousand years old, several of which had been thought lost to time. He slowly made his way over to them and gingerly removed one on dragons from its place on the shelf. He opened the cracked and aging leather cover gently to see full color detailed drawings and diagrams of several different types of dragons on old yellowed paper. He quickly cast a preserving charm on the book just to be safe and then cast a repairo to strengthen the binding. It was amazing to watch the thousand year old tome ripple and the yellowed faded parchment became like new, with the drawings and words coming into sharp relief, looking like new. The old leather lost its cracks and became supple and shiny as though it had just finished being bound by its maker.

It was amazing to watch. He had barely used any of his power yet the results were like he had used everything he had. Kane and the other riders had talked about a power increase but this was so much more than he had expected, so far beyond anything he could have dreamed. Voldermort wouldn't stand a chance one he got it under control. Just because he could, he spent the next little while repairing and preserving all of the books until they looked like new and then he moved on to the tapestries to do the same. The frayed and faded threads tightened and became vibrant, more so than they had likely been when they were first woven together. The pictures on the tapestries became vivid and he could see that they were of events of the other founders.

One tapestry was of Hogwarts being built and another was of Azar on the back of Warrior in battle. They were beautiful and captivating and they held his attention so thoroughly that he didn't realize someone had entered the room until Azar cleared his throat. He jumped and turned quickly, smileing sheepishly at the older man.

"I, uh, I am sorry. I just got caught up with my new power boost. Is that alright, I can try to put them back if you want." he reached up to rub the back of his neck, attempting to release his stress.

"It is fine, I would have done the same thing later today, you just saved me the work. That is one of the things I will be working with you on over the rest of the summer, how to control your power. You will spend a lot of time on simple spells like repairo and cleaning spells so you can learn to modulate your power. I imagine that between you, Luna and whoever the last rider is, the whole castle will shine like new by the time school starts in September." the man chuckled.

Hadrian smiled and then asked where they were.

"We are in my apartments in the founders tower. I believe everyone calls it the lost tower now as it has been inaccessible since we left a thousand years ago. You will be staying with me from now on. I will be taking you on as an apprentice and the other new riders will have a master as well to help teach you more about your dragon bond and your powers. Your friend Luna will be with Rowena I believe and whoever the last rider is, they will have a master as well. Lets go exercise and then get some breakfast."

Azar led him out of the room and down to the common area where the other founders and their mates were gathering. They all trouped down to the great hall where several round tables had been set up and all of the professors and other Riders were arriving as well. Hadrian noticed several people he hadn't seen before and Azar informed him that they were new teachers for the new subjects that would be offered. They hurried outside to do some workouts and by the second lap around the lake which was three miles he felt like he was going to collapse. They used simple cleaning spells on themselves and headed in for breakfast.

Over breakfast he and Luna were informed they would be using their now considerable powers to help build the new stables. One of the riders was a craftsman and had drawn up blueprints the night before. He would supervise them on how to shape the wood and stones together and how to use their magic to build instead of using tools. While they were busy with that the other riders and their dragons would be going into the forest to kill off the accromantula colony and to help burn off some of the excessive growth. The forest had originally been planted as a learning tool for the students and was not supposed to grow so dense, it had been supposed to be just a little thinker that an orchard so they would be ripping out some of the dead trees and some of the dangerous plants that had grown in to make it safer to be around the school.

He was glad after breakfast when he got to be around Kane who was laying out by the lake in the sun. Helga and Jin hurried off into the forest to inform the centaurs of what they would be doing and for Jin to collect several trees for their wood to help build the stables. He and his Dragon flew the supplies back out of the forest and Azar instructed Hadrian to listen and learn well what he was about to be taught before the older man mounted Warrior and lifted off with the other riders. Kane, Oracle, and Jin's dragon Silver all placed themselves in between the school and the forest so that they could catch and accromantula that attempted to flee towards the school.

Hadrian trued his best to ignore that and focus on Jin. He payed attention as the older rider used his raw magic to strip the huge trees of their bark and to shape huge beams out of the remaining wood. When it was his turn to try he realized it was harder than it looked, even with his tremendous power he had to focus to insure the beams were shaped correctly and then he used his magic to petrify the wood making it strong and hard so it would last longer.

Jin taught them to feel for stone in the earth which was odd. They had to send their power down into the earth searching and he could feel everything, like where little pebbles were to where a nest of rabbits lived. He could also feel the vibrations of the accromantula and other animals of the forest as they ran, attempting to either help or run form the dragons. Once they found a good deposit of stone they had to use their magic to lifted it out of the dirt while also being careful that they filled in the empty spaces without destroying the smooth rolling lawn. It was hard work and even with his newly enlarged core he was tiring by lunch.

Jin stopped them and had lunch brought while they rested. He told them he was very proud because the amount of work they had done that morning between the three of them was the work of over twenty regular wizards. Hadrian was no longer surprised that he was so tired. He was surprised however, when it only took an hour or so of rest before he could already feel his magical core almost completely full again. The regenerating powers was very neat. Before they got around to building Jin ordered them to mount up and they did a sweep of Hogsmead just to make sure none of the running accromantula headed that way.

They found six wizards battling four of the giant spiders on the edge of town and with a great roar they urged their dragons to burn the beasts where they stood. The wizard moved as soon as they heard the dragons and they were able to kill the spiders in just a few short burst of fire. Jin quickly had them land and they worked quickly to gather the venom and other useable potions ingredients from the animals before they allowed them to be burned to ash. Hadrian may not have known much about potions but he knew the phials of venom and hair they had gathered were worth a small fortune. The shells that hadn't been damaged could be used to make armor or trunks or any number of other things.

Hadrian went ahead and gave a little of each to the villagers who had been helping to protect the town, causing them to thank him profusely and one wizard broke down in tears telling him that selling the ingredients would allow him to send his son to Hogwarts. He was an only father whose wife had died and he was struggling to make enough to keep them fed and sheltered so there was no way he could have afforded to send his son to school. He had asked the Headmaster for financial aid or a scholarship but the old man had turned him down because they apparently only offered financial aid to muggleborns and he was a pureblood.

Hadrian was furious and after gaining the mans information promised to speak with the founders. He swore to himself that if they couldn't help he would pay for the child himself.

Once that was done they headed back to the grounds and got to work laying the base stones for the huge stables. It was like something out of a farmers dream. The floors were cobbled stone and there was something close to a hundred stalls each with plenty of room. The ceiling was close to twenty feet tall and there was ventilation to help the animals get fresh air. There were huge double doors at both ends of the stables and there was a huge tack room right in the middle as well as a feeding room. There were spells to prevent fires and other damage as well as spell to prevent bugs and any other animals than what was supposed to be there from getting in.

It took all after noon but Hadrian was impressed. To build anything like this in the muggle world it would take several weeks, likely even a couple of months, and they had finished it in just a day. They Had watched all after noon as they were working as the other burned off sections of the forests and as the dragons would occasionally land int the dense trees before lifting off a few minutes later. Several large trees had been ripped up and after being stripped of their branches they were carried over and stacked I several huge piles at the edge of the forests. Helga, Azar and several of the centaurs were also frequently bringing several phials of fresh ingredients and rare plant clippings out and setting them up to be sorted later.

Hadrian was surprised the centaurs were helping as he had always thought they hated wizards. By supper time he was exhausted and dirty and just wanted to crawl into bed and never move again. He Luna and Jin headed up to the castle to clean up and get ready for supper. While he was in the shower he heard Azar arrive in the apartments and after he was clean and dressed he sat back to wait for the founder. They walked together down to supper and Azar had him tell him what he had learned that day before telling him what all they had done in the forest.

They had completely killed every accromantula there which had turned out to be several hundred of the stupid things. They had gotten galleons of venom and tones of the coarse hairs and shells and they had even been able to harvest some of the meat which was a delicacy to Goblins. They would gift half of it to the goblins and sell the other half for profit. That reminded Hadrian of the man and his son from the village and he told Azar about it over dinner with the other founders listening in shock.

"Why would he have to pay to send his child to school. We never intended for students ot have to pay for more than their supplies, we left huge vaults to cover teachers salaries and general upkeep and care of the school." Rowena asked angrily.

McGonnigal answered. "The funds you left for the school are used to pay for the food and some of the supplies like potions ingredients and medical supplies. The staff salaries are paid by the students tuition as decreed by the ministry five hundred years ago. They didn't want to risk the vaults being emptied and so the school board decided to require tuition. If the students can't pay they can't come to Hogwarts." she said shakily, as though very afraid.

Rowena left the table in a fury and hurried off to send a letter to Gringotts to determine the amount of the Hogwarts fund. There should be several million galleons in it, and if there weren't them someone was stealing and would be very sorry. While she was doing that Godric demanded the book of names, which had the names of every student eligible to attend. He was furious when he saw that around half had been marked out for the coming year with a note beside them mentioning their lack of ability to pay tuition. He ordered McGonnigal to personally deliver their acceptance letters and he would see to it that the student fund for low income students was available for them to get their supplies. The amount he ordered withdrawn for each one was enough to get them all brand new equipment and supplies as well as enough for a few new outfits so that they had more than their uniforms to wear. McGonnigal was shocked, saying that normally they were only allowed enough for them to afford used items and uniforms.

Azar was angry and demanded that they work to set up some way for those who had been denied educations for the past seven years due to their lack of funds to be educated as well. Helga suggested night classes offered in the village twice a week and they could take turns teaching the basic necessary magics like charms and transfiguration and potions. It wouldn't be a full education but it would be enough for them to get decent jobs and to earn enough to by books to learn more on their own.

By the time supper was finished a huge brainstorming session had started to discuss the issue. He aske dot be excused and Azar agreed, taking him and Luna to the library. The Slytherin founder quickly waved his hand removing every book from their shelves and depositing them on tables. He then moved all the shelves off to the sides and ordered them to repair and cast very strong preservation spells on all of the books until they were all like new. He told them it was their job for the next week, to repair and organize the library until it was perfect.

He outlined how he wanted things organized and then how he wanted the books coded and shelved. They would be separated by subject and then by grade and skill level. For instance charms would have its own section of the library but within that section there would be seven bookcases, one for each grade. Each bookcase would then be organized in alphabetical order. It would make things easier to find and that way the students would be able to find what they needed easier.

They would also have to clean and repair the bookshelves and to clean the entire library getting rid of all of the dust and cobwebs and making the very stones look like they were freshly laid. Azar instructed them to get to work on what he had instructed them to do while he went to work on the books int the restricted section. Hadrian and Luna discussed it and decided to work on cleaning the floors and walls first. They stripped the tapestries down gently, repairing and preserving them as they did so.

Once that was done they levitated the bookcases out into the hall and did the same to the tables full of books. By the time they were finished he was surprised by the huge room that was left. The library was large, he had always known that, but he hadn't realized it was as big as the great hall. There were also several large arching stained glass windows along on wall that had been covered by boards and tapestries. He wondered vaguely why anyone would cover the beautiful windows that were pictures of Dragons and other magical creatures. One window had something the school crest on it. Once the windows were cleaned of grime they were beautiful and the setting sun lit them up causing a myriad of colors to fall across the huge room.

They separated the huge room equally and then started blasting it with cleaning spells. He was surprised at how even only using half his power he was able to scrub on huge wall until it shone with a single spell. It was amazing just how much dust and grime had built up in between the stones. And the stones themselves went from a dingy dark brownish grey to a light dove grey with flecks fools gold in it causing a beautiful shimmering effect. He quickly worked on the ceiling and alcoves and floors and soon his half of the library was unrecognizable. He glanced over to see Luna's half was equally clean and sparkly.

By nine in the evening they had the library cleaner than it had been in almost a thousand years. They were tired but quickly continued with moving the book cases back into the huge room after cleaning and repairing them with magic. With what they had learned that afternoon it was easy to strengthen the wood and to clean it of the centuries of built up grime and dust. He was surprised to see carvings on several of the shelves. They had been so grungy and caked with stuff that the carvings had been filled in and forgotten about. They bookcases were also cedar and once refreshed were beautiful with their red wood.

They easily sectioned off the library with the shelves before calling it a night. Azar checked everything over and smiled at them, praising them for a job well done. They headed up to bed exhausted, knowing that they would be doing the same stuff for the rest of the summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning was much the same as the day before. They went for a run, two laps around the lake, before they showered and had some breakfast. Afterward they were left in the care of Sara, one of the other riders, who would be monitoring them while they worked on the library.

The other Riders would be working on stripping the school so it shone like new while the professors who weren't riders would be spending the next few days going to all of the students and delivering their letters. Godric had stepped in while they were writing the letter out and changed the uniforms which had caused some issues and caused one of the professors to argue about tradition.

"We set this school up to be traditional not backwards. Wearing robes all the time with nothing but dress clothes under them is not practical. The students will be dueling and working with animals and the crops, they need clothes they can move easily in so dress shoes are not going to work."

He had redesigned the uniform to be soft leather trousers in black and a cotton t-shirt in white. They would also wear leather boots that they could run in and they could easily get dirty and clean. It was a wardrobe for function. Instead of robes for the coming year he changed it to charcoal colored heavy wool wizard coats which looked like knee length naval officer coats with deep hoods. They fit closely to the body which made dodging and moving easier and they wouldn't get in the way of dueling and would still look very nice.

He quickly authorized funds for those who had already bought that years uniforms simply expecting them to be the same as previous years. Helga left to speak with the clothing stores about how best to make the new uniforms affordable for the students. With there being double the number of the previous years she was also making sure they would have enough fabric for everyone.

Hadrian and Luna headed up to the library while the argument was happening and got to work on separating the books to be repaired and shelved. He was amazed at how several of the books had more than one copy that wasn't even recorded in the library list, which meant that someone had poor organizational skills.

It was almost ridiculous how some useless books had upwards of twenty copies while others that they needed only had one copy. He was horrified to find several books with pages missing or with words written in the margins. He was glad to see a simple repairo handled most of the damage but some of the books with several pages missing were set aside to be tossed out.

He realized after the first hundred books that the librarians list was horribly out of dat and he got out several sheets of new clean parchment and began his own list to insure it would be correct to update the card catalog with. It was easy enough to get all of the books back into perfect condition and a preservation spell along with an impervius spell would keep them that way for several hundred years along with preventing anyone for writing in them. The yellowed and wrinkled parchment were turned white and perfect and the faded ink was fresh like it had just bee written. The binding were now strong and stiff, ready to be cracked open for what would seem like the first time.

By lunch he had finished almost all of the warding books, of which there was a huge amount, and several of the potions texts. He decided to visit Kane during his lunch, having missed his dragon that morning. He hurried out onto the grounds and found Kane lounging down by the lake. He and Kane went for a flight over the newly improved forest and Hadrian was amazed at what he saw.

Where before there was a huge accromantula colony, the whole area had been burned bown and cleared out and the centaurs were working on the area to till up the ground and plant a garden. Where before the trees had been so thick and close together light could hardly even break through now several of the trees had been ripped out and he could see down into the forest floor that a lot of the ferns and other covering from the forest floor had been burned away leaving only the roots of the trees and dirt. It made several easy to follow paths and it would make it easier for the centaurs and other forest dwellers to move about.

There were several new clearings and there was a stream that had been blocked from sight that was now open and inviting so the forest animals could have a place to relax and be at peace. Closer to the base of the mountains he could see Godric working on taming more of the forest and he flew by close enough to see what he was doing before urging Kane back to the school. When they landed he didn't want to leave his bonded.

"I wish you could fit in the school with me, I miss you when you are not there." he said as he leaned against the huge dragon. Kane rumbled out a purr before speaking.

"If you wish I can take my smaller form. Every dragon has the ability and it is our smaller form that the stories of the dragonettes come from."

Hadrian had read about the dragonettes. They were said to be no more than a foot from hear to tail and simply looked like miniature dragons. The were hard to find and they were just as feirce as 'real dragons'. He guessed that would make sense as Kane was saying they were real dragons just in a different form. He quickly agreed to Kane shrinking down and soon the huge dragon was wrapped around his neck talking to him as they headed back up to the library.

He spent the afternoon finishing the potions section which was full of books that would have been horribly useful to stop Snape from tormenting him. He moved on the the defense section all the while chatting with Kane. Luna came back from lunch with Oracle in her dragonette form as well so they all enjoyed themselves. By supper they had the ward section finished as well as potions, defense, transfiguration and charms and Luna had started on the creatures section. Hadrian was amazed at how many books on dragons there were in the library. He had read several in his first year but he hadn't even read half of what was there much to his shock.

One the way to the great hall Hadrian started blasting the halls with high powered cleaning spells and Luna asked him why he was doing it.

"Well I expect that this is what we will be doing for the rest of the summer. I know the others started in the dungeons this morning and they plan to do the whole school so I thought if we did everywhere we went it would go faster. We could have all of the halls done in only a couple of days and then it will only be the secret passageways and the classrooms and empty rooms."

"That is actually a good idea." she said surprised. She quickly joined him in his task and they worked on the stairs they were on together.

The great hall had apparently been cleaned that afternoon as it was cleaner that he had ever seen it. All of the drops of wax that covered the floor from the candles that were burned every night had been cleaned up and now the floor looked like the stones had just been laid. The wall glinted with the light grey stone and fools gold than ran through it. The morter and grout that held the stones together looked new and it was amazing at how wonderful it looked. The huge house tables were gone and in their place were small eight person tables.

He couldn't decide whether to be amused or horrified when he noticed that each table had a place foe two members of each house. He was amazed when he noticed they had been set up differently as well. The tables in the middle were marked for first years and the tables right in front of the teacher on the right side of the hall were for seventh year while the ones on the left were for fifth year. In the back left and right were for second and third years and on either side of the first year tables were for forth and sixth years. He noticed that there was a ong table set up at the very back of the hall for prefects and the head boy and girl and assumed it was to help make things easier for them to lead the first years around.

Even the head table for the professors had been changed into four person counter tables. They were tall and they had tall chairs and each had a symbol on the table cloths and dishes. He walked around and noticed one had cauldrons so it was obviously for the potions professor another had a sword for dueling and weapons. One had the symbol for healers and another had a picture of a person that kept shifting into an animal and back so it was obviously for transfiguration. It was amazing to see a table for every subject that would be taught. There were two tables for languages, one had french, Latin, Italian, and German while the other had mermish, elvish, gobbeldigook and fairie.

That was where Azar found him, looking at the tables. The taller man led him over to the potions table while explaining the new system. There would be two teacher for each class, one from first year to OWL year and another for NEWT level. Every professor would also have and apprentice for mastery level. The apprentice would sit at the table with their master. He would be sitting with Azar, Snape and whoever Snape chose as an apprentice. He wasn't very happy with sitting with Snape but he decided he would be safe enough with Azar there.

Soon after they had sat down at their table Snape showed up. He paused only a second when he saw Hadrian before continuing to his seat. It was awkward when the two older men began discussing potions well beyond his depth of understanding. It was even worse when Azar asked him his opinion and he had to explain he didn't do well in potions. Azar glanced to Snape who sneered and nodded in confirmation before announcing that they would just have to work on that this summer. Hadrian hung his head and ate quietly, his cheeks flushed in shame.

He could almost feel the vindictive glee coming from Snape at his discomfort and it ruined his appetite. He hurried through his meal before heading off to the founders apartments and calling for the head house elf.

"Master Hadrian called for Amos?" the old elf questioned as he popped up in the common room.

"Yes Amos, I need you to have the elfs gather all of the tapestries and portriats from all over the castl that haven't already been refreshed and bring them to the empty classroom next to the founders tower. I need something to do and working on them will allow me to relax. Remember to remind the elfs to be very careful with them, some are very old and delicate." he cautioned.

"Yessy Master Hadrian, Amos see to it. Does young master need anything else?"

"No thank you Amos, can you please send Dobby to me when you go?"

"Yes mater Hadrian, Amos be getting yous Dobby."

The little old elf popped away and Hadrian got up to head to the empty classroom down the hall. Dobby met him half way to the classroom and immediately began asking what he could do for the great master Hadrian Potter.

"I need you to let Azar know that I am going to be out late tonight. Tell him I will be in our rooms later but I am going to be working on something and not to worry."

Dobby happily popped off to tell Salazar while Hadrian hurried into the empty classroom that was not so empty anymore. The room was filled with portraits and two tables had been pushed together and stacked high with all of the tapestries from the castle. He shed his jacket and got to work on the portraits first.

He quickly repaired several of them causing them to thank him as their cracked and faded paint became like new. The fat lady giggled when he fixed her up. Her faded pink dress became almost red and some of the details that had faded became clear and crisp. Her dress now had delicate lace and beading and her painted hair looked lustrous and the cracked paint of her skin became smooth making her look thirty instead of the forty she looked before.

The other portraits all eagerly awaited their turn after they saw what he had done to the Fat lady. One by one he worked through the hundreds of portraits over the next couple of hours and then got started on the tapestries. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted but still angry when Azar came to find him with Snape in tow. He didn't even realize he was being watched for a while and continued muttering to himself.

"Stupid Snape, I wanted to learn potions but nooo, can't let a Potter learn because I hated his father. I am a world renowned potions master, blah blah blah, I can teach you to bottle fame and brew glory you dunderheads.

Tell me Potter, too busy signing your autograph to study you useless dunderhead..not that I care if you study because even if you get it right I am going to let my horrible ferret of a godson sabotage your potions anyways.

One hundred points from Gryffindor because I hate Potter and I am a big greasy bastard who refuses to teach at all and I like tormenting my students until they are so afraid of me they can't focus. I am going to humiliate you in front of your mate simply because I refuse to grow up and let go of my grudge of a dead man."

He jumped when he heard the silky dark voice from 'Azar coming from behind him.

"Well, I had no idea you had acknowledged that you were my mate. I would already have you in my bed had I known." He spun around to see both men in the door. Azar was looking at him with eyes that seemed to see through him, strong and sensual while Snape looked faintly nauseous.

"As for having been humiliated, well I didn't think so and as for the other things you were saying, I will see to it that it shall not happen again. Now you need to go to bed and rest, you are exhausting yourself. You are not used to exerting such large amounts of magic at a time. Go shower and sleep in the master bedroom, I will be there once I have a discussion with Severus."

The last was said in a dangerous whisper and he hurried out of the room, doing his best to get away from what he suspected was going to be a blowup of epic proportions. He hurried up to the founders tower to see that everyone had gone to their rooms and the torches had all been put out. The only light in the main common room was from the dying fire. He hurried up to Azar's appartments and to his room to shower and changed for bed. He debated for a bit on whether he was brave enough to refuse Azar and stay in his own room for the night, but decided in the end that it would be easiest if he just followed the mans instructions.

He walked down the hall to Salazar's room and after checking if the man was there he went in and climbed up onto the huge bed in the middle of the room. It was obscenely large, big enough for three or four people and covered in the softest sheets he had ever felt They were black with silver trim and there was a mountain of pillows in silver, emerald green and black. The blankets were thick and fluffy and he just sunk into the bed, unable to resists its comfort.

He didn't remember finally falling asleep but he woke up when the first rays of light hit the morning sky. He was confused at first when he felt the arm around him until he caught a glimpse of the silver hair out of the corner of his eye. He felt the strong body practically molded to his back, holding him tightly as Salazar slept on. He carefully wiggled his way out from under the muscled arm while marveling that anyone had muscles that big. Once he was free he hurried to change and get his morning workouts done.

Kane was sleeping in the guest bedroom with warrior in their smaller forms. He was amazed that the deep rolling thunder of a growl sounded so much like a kittens purr when they were in this form and had to prevent himself from laughing as he dressed for the day. He hurried through his run and stretches, doing his best to avoid Salazar before eating his breakfast and rushing to the library. Kane flew in to find him there after breakfast and they spent a companionable morning working on the books. He had Dobby bring them lunch to the library and he ate while working. He noticed Luna smirking at him several times and finally late that afternoon he asked her why.

"I just think it is cute how nervous you are about being around Azar. I can't wait until I am deemed old enough to be with my mate." she pouted.

"Luna, you shouldn't say such things." he admonished while attempting to hide his blush at her comment.

"Oh Hadrian, don't worry, your going to love it." sh giggled at him and went back to work.

He grumbled and did the same. Soon enough it was supper time and he could feel the exhaustion from his overload the night before catching up to him. He walked slowly with Luna down to the great hall for supper, listening to her chatter with only half an ear. She headed over and sat with Rowena, who was her Master for her apprenticeship, at the table for divination and astronomy, while he headed over to sit next to Azar who was already eating.

He was so tired he didn't even bother attempting to pay attention to Snape and Salazar who were discussing several different candidates for the dour mans apprentice. Salazar must have noticed his exhaustion because after supper the man led him up to their rooms and with a deep chuckle the man helped him change and crawl into bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Salazar was gone before he woke up. The man had left a note for him to finish working on the tapestries and to leave the library to Luna and Rowena who would be helping her. It was no problem for him so he went through an easy workout of stretches and a few lunges and pushups before showering and heading to the room he had used the other night.

It only took him a couple hours to finish his task and he called Amos to insure he had gotten to every one in the castle. The old elf assured him that yes he had so he went to find Azar. The man was in the dungeons setting up another potions classroom. Unlike Snape's which was dark and dank, this one had been blasted clean of several centuries worth of grime and mold and it shone like the rest of the castle was beginning to. The tables were all topped with granite and there were windows built up near the high ceiling for ventilation.

Salazar was organizing ingredients in a huge walk in closet near the front of the room. It was nothing like Snape's system of loose herbs and ingredients in a dark compact closet. No, every single ingredient was in a clear glass jar with a label. The ones to long to fit in the small jars were in clear glass boxes. Several of the common ingredients were in several small jars, likely so that the students could simply take a jar to their work stations instead of having to wait around to count out their exact amount. He was surprised to see the jars all had the exact amount of each ingredient in the same glowing script as the labels. While he was looking it over with awe Salazar noticed him.

""You look surprised. I guess I can understand having seen Severus's store cupboard. He was surprised when he cam in earlier as well, I believe he plans to rework his cabinets now that he will have more time."

"I am surprised. It is nice, I wish it had been thought of before. I think that is some peoples problems, they would grab the wrong ingredient because they weren't labeled correctly. I do wonder how you can expect your students to ensure the correct count remains though, unless you plan on counting them yourself at the end of the day."

Salazar laughed loudly at that before answering. "The jars are spelled to show the correct amount. They change automatically so that I don't have to worry about that. Part of your job will be keeping inventory of what we have and what we need so we do not run out. Come, I want to see your reaction to Severus's classroom."

The older wizard grabbed his wrist and led him from the room. Two doors down they entered Snape's classroom and Hadrian looked around in shock. He had known they had been working on the dungeons, but since the hallways were still dank and grungy he hadn't thought they had gotten to the classrooms yet. He was amazed to the the classroom that had centuries of stuck on gunk from ruined and spilled potions was sparkling clean. It, like Azar's classroom and the library and great hall, was spotless. He hadn't thought it would be possible to get it clean, not even with his considerable power, but it was.

The tables were clean and looked like the ones in Salazar's classroom, granite topped and brand new, even though he knew they were very old. The grimy windows that refused to clean enough to open or let in any light was now clear and allowing sunshine to filter in gently. The previous shelves filled with disgusting things in jars had been removed and now held books and new or repaired cauldrons and supplies. The ingredients cupboard had been reworked and Snape was in the middle of putting his ingredients into hundreds of new little glass jars and boxes like Salazar had done. The room was unrecognizable and he was shocked at the change.

They stayed long enough for Severus to ask Salazar about the spell to keep an accurate count on the ingredients in the jars before heading off to the deepest, dankest parts of the dungeon. He was amazed to see several dungeon cells down there and immediately wanted to run away. That was where Azar set him up to work.

He and Azar began using their highest powered cleaning spells to blast away mold and cobwebs. They had been at it for an hour before he got the idea to call for Kane. The dragon can flying in his small form and he explained his plan.

"Kane, can you still produce really hot fire while in this form?"

"Yes, why, do I get to burn someone?" the dragon asked excitedly.

"Well not someone, but I would like it if you could burn away some of this built up grime to make it easier to get rid of." he pleaded.

The little dragon agreed to give it a shot and quickly allowed himself to grow to the size of a tiger. Once done he began letting out great streams of the blue white flame. Hadrian had been correct, a few seconds under dragon fire and the stuff was easy to vanish leaving the stones mostly clean but for some ash that only needed a light scorigify. Salazar though it was wonderful and hurried off to ask the rest of the dragons to help.

The Slytherin common rooms were emptied of all furniture and things and the dragons had gone in enmass and wiped them clean of everything with Hadrian following along behind and cleaning away the ash allowing the stones to shine. He was surprised when he found several small snake carvings only about an inch long carved in odd places. He asked Salazar about them and the man informed him they were secret hiding spots and passageways only useable by parselmouths and dragon Riders.

Hadrian, Salazar and several of the dragons headed back to work on the secret places and passages after supper and they were joined by several of the riders to help the work go faster. Rowena and Luna however were giving the same burning sterilization treatment to all of the bathrooms in the castle. Hadrian knew they were working on the grimy corners that never seemed to get clean. They worked late into the evening and he had begun making additions to the marauders map as they went, cataloging all of the new passages and things. He was surprised when he opened one secret spot and found a small closet full of swords, daggers and crossbows.

Salazar explained that he had several small armory's all over the school, in case they were ever attacked. Another hidden place was full of extra blankets for the common room and yet another had several healing potions under preservation spells. Salazar had whooped in joy at that. Apparently even though they were prevented from spoiling under the spells, they had done the normal thing and grown in potency. The healing potions had been growing stronger for a thousand years, they could be capable of curing any number of ailments now.

He immediately hurried off with Snape to his private lab in their apartments to test them. Hadrian just shook his head and went back to work. When they called it a night at ten every single surface of the dungeons, including the hidden passages and hidey-holes were spotless. The rotten blankets had been burned and new ones were put in their place and the weapons stashes were warded for the riders and professors only, just in case. The furniture for all of the dungeons from the common room to the classrooms, from beds to desks had all been repaired and refreshed including the matresses and hangings.

It was interesting to see the sheets and curtains for the beds repair much the same way as the tapestries and they all looked like new. The sheets, which he had thought were worn cotton when they started on them, were actually high blend silk that had been washed and used for so long they had all but fallen apart. Once they had been fixed by magic they were silky and bright emerald green while the blankets and comforters were black velvet and down. The furniture was refreshed and repaired and looked like it had either been reupholstered or was brand new. He almost smiled when he noticed several small snakes around the room that could pay attention and move around. He assumed it was Salazar's spy network.

When he got back to the apartment Salazar and Severus were still locked away in the mans private lab so he got cleaned and crawled into bed. The next morning he woke to Salazar kissing on his neck and he began kissing back. They stayed on top of the clothes but both were brought to completion. He smiled rather dreamy at the man before getting up and going for his run and morning stretches. Kane had gone back to full sized and flew above him doing flips in the air.

After his exercizes Kane shrunk back down along with all of the other dragons and they headed in to work on the first floor. The house elfs moved every bit of furniture, includeing stuff from the Hufflepuff dorms and the kitchens out onto the lawn and while he worked on that with Luna and Helga and a few others the rest headed in with the dragons while they burned everything away and cleaned it. Helga showed him a neat spell to repair more than one thing at a time as long as they were the same. It sped things up considerably when he could pile all of the black sheet together in a huge pile and do a single spell at high power to fix them all at once.

He did the same with the yellow pillows and blankets and then with several of the beds at a time. Helga also showed them a neat charm on the furniture to automatically make the beds. The same results as the furniture they had worked on appeared on this as well. It all looked new and fresh and he enjoyed imagining everyones faces as they saw the improvements. By lunch the first floor from the kitchen to the classrooms and everything in between was sparkling and they were moving things back inside.

Hadrian noticed that he had used more magic this morning than he did the other night and yet he wasn't anywhere near as worn out and he didn't feel as though he was on the verge of depletion either. He questioned Luna and she said the same thing. It was Kai who answered them.

"When you work your core to its limit it grows a little each time. With all the work you are doing each day you are using even more magic than the day before. Of course using the same spells over and over again makes it easier to cast them but you are also building up your cores every time they are depleted. We are not wearing you out for no reason, we are doing it to help you go stronger. By the end of summer you will be able to do twice as much magic in a days time and not tire from it. Just make sure you are eating enough every day because we don't want you to get sick." he ordered sternly.

"Alright, but what were you saying about using spells over and over again?" Hadrian asked.

"When you learn a spell in class you teachers tell you to practice it several times right. That is because each time you use it the magic gets easier. It gets to the point where you will not need to even say the incantation or use the correct wand movement, the more you use it the easier it is. Several mothers don't even have to use their wands to do the wash or use a cleaning spell, it is so normal to them they just want it done and their magic reacts."

"Would the same thing be possible for dueling, could you get defensive spells down so well that they can be done even without a word or wand?" he questioned eagerly.

"Well, you could do them without a wand now with little trouble just because of your power base, but for general wizards, yes its possible. Later this summer and during your apprenticeship with Azar he will teach you wandless and wordless spell casting and dueling."

Hadrian was ecstatic at his news and Luna was smiling about it as well. After lunch they started work on the stairs and the second floor. Like with the first floor all of the furniture and everything was moved and the dragons grew as big as they could inside and let loose with their flames. Hadrian worked behind them this time instead of on the furniture and went around finishing up the cleaning by getting rid of the ash and burn marks. The stairs were harder to clean because of all of the edges and small spaces for grime to build up but with Kane at his side he got all of them between the first and second floor done.

They also decided to have two specific teams working on secret passages and hidden places while everyone else focused on what was right there. Hogwarts herself was extremely helpful, opening all of her doors and passageways instead of making the hunt for hidden doors and things. Hadrian had a field day adding to the marauders map and the founders though it was a wonderful piece of magic. They agreed to let him keep the original as long as when he was finished he allowed Rowena to figure out its exact enchantments and make copied for each of the founders and riders. She also planned to make incomplete maps that only showed classrooms and the main halls for the students that year so they could find their way easily.

That night when he crawled into bed he was joined by Salazar and they spent an enjoyable half hour snogging and bringing each other to completion. Hadrian had allowed the man to get him naked but refused to go all the way yet, wanting to get to know his mate better before that happened. The next day Azar led him down to the potions classroom while the other were cleaning the third and forth floors and they spent the day getting to know each other better while Salazar worked with him to better understand the basic in potions.

He had been ordered to prepare all of the ingredients needed in a simple calming draught but not to begin brewing until Salazar had a chance to look them over and watch them brew. It took a few minutes before the man was ready but then he came over only to sneer at the prepared ingredients.

"Hadrian why did you slice them so unevenly and this ground lacewing is not powdered, it is the consistency of a meal."

"I sliced it, why does it need to be even and I ground the lacewing, the instructions say powdered and it is powdered."

"Alright, I think I have just found part of your problem. You don't have the basics down. I need to start with the basics with you so lets start. When you a preparing ingredients it is imperative that you do so correctly.

Now slicing and dicing and chopping are all different. When you slice it is nice thin slices which is dragging your knife through what ever you are slicing. Slicing is used mainly on large things like roots or some animal parts. You are never to make slices more than a forth and inch think unless the potion specifically demands it. Most slices should be made to a one eighth and inch thickness to give you maximum surface area for it to react with the other ingredients while still having it thick enough to insure the slices will not break.

Now chopping is done normally used on small herbs and other small things but occasionally you will see a root that calls for a rough chop to be added right before you strain a potion just so that it has enough to give a reaction but is still easy to remove. Dicing is to be chopped fine and mincing is to be chopped as small as it can get with a knife.

As for grinding things there are different levels such as fine powder, powdered which is just a bit less fine, and coarse meal which is gritty..."

He had gone on to show him each so he had a basis and had then worked his first lesson for every year to have a demonstration of the different ways to prepare ingredients. They also worked being able to identify the different consistency possible from watery to syrupy, to a paste. They worked on basic potion colors and common reactions between the most common ingredients. After supper Salazar had him make several of the first year potions and with everything he had learned he found the task easy. He even recognized a trick he could use in the second potion to remove two steps and thirty minutes from the brewing without taking away potency. Salazar gave him appropriate praise and then sent him off to use as much magic as possible before headed to bed.

The next day he helped with the Gryffindor dorms and went back to add all of the other secret passages that the marauders had missed. Salazar spent the day with the other three founders and over lunch they all got the other professors together and went over their lesson plans. He heard a comment about something being common knowledge and not wanting to waist class time on it from Dumbledore before the old man was shot down and ordered to do what ever it was.

After supper they finished up the last of the inside of the castle besides the chamber of secrets which Salazar, Godric and Kai would tackle the next day. He was informed that they next day they would be working on the outside of the castle to which he just shook his head and muttered about clean freaks earning a joking smack to the back of the head from Helga.

The next morning after his work out he mounted Kane who was full sized and they flew around the castle with Kane blasting the walls with fire until they were so hot they were turning red. Once they had cooled down he got to work weaving his spells to clean away the ash and burn marks. It took him, Jin, Luna and Helga all day, but by supper the castle was shining beautifully. He was exhausted, having used so much magic he couldn't even bring himself to climb down from Kane's back. He opened his eyes long enough to see someone levitating Luna off of Oracle and to feel the wash of the same spell before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When he woke, Hadrian was laying in his and Azar's bed in their apartments. He was tired and achy and couldn't focus to remember exactly what had made him like this. He could hear someone moving around and he turned his head to see Azar beside the bed reading a book. His throat was parched so when he tried to speak it only came out as a his of breath, but it was enough.

Azar's head snapped up and he immediately put down his book and fetched some water. Hadrian drank it gratefully, soothing his parched throat. Once he could speak he did so.

"What happened?" his voice sounded rough.

Azar looked at his with an arched eyebrow. "You exhausted yourself magically and physically. I suppose it is our faults, we have all been around for so long that we have forgotten how it was when we first bonded. You have been out for almost a week, rebuilding your core. Kane has been in a fit, snapping and growling at everyone because apparently your mind closed itself to him when you lost consciousness. Luna woke yesterday because her core was smaller and took less time to rebuild."

Hadrian was horrified. "A whole week?" he ground out.

"Yes a whole week. The castle has been fully put to rights, I was almost fully finished when you collapsed, but it is done now. The teachers have arrived as has the newest rider. He is seventeen and from Hawaii. He has never met a dragon and that is why he didn't bond with one first. Godric and I can not stand him and we have him so terrified of us that the boy runs from a room as soon as we enter it."

The last was said very smugly and Hadrian's interest was peaked.

"What did the two of you do to him?" he questioned as he moved to prop himself up on some pillows.

Salazar smirked rather wickedly before speaking. "Well on his first day he heard how you and Luna had exhausted yourselves and he commented that you both must be weak in your powers. Needless to say he was overheard and Godric blasted him into a wall in his fury. When I heard about it and got him alone the poor boy was unconscious when I got finished with him. He was in the infirmary for two days over his wounds. After that he was out he headed out on to the grounds and all four of our dragons, Warrior, Kane, Oracle and Thrill began trying to get to him. He got a nasty burn from one of them before he was able to make it back inside the castle and they stopped chasing him. Since then Godric and I have been pranking him mercilessly until Luna woke yesterday and put a stop to it."

He sounded rather put out at the last part causing Hadrian to choke out a laugh. Azar flashed a quick grin at him before crawling up onto the bed and maneuvering them around so he was sitting behind Hadrian against the headboard and Hadrian's back was leaning against the mans chest.

"So, tell me why you didn't stop when you realized you were getting tired. I believe I had already warned you about over extending yourself."

"I don't really remember much. I think I was just working too hard to realize it and by the time I did realize it Kane was already landing and I was too far gone to do anything. I guess I need to pay better attention while I am working." he said sheepishly.

"Well, alright. I will be working with you once you are fully recovered to learn your limits. Until then however, you are not to use any magic this week. Helga's orders. So this week you will be with me working on potions to ensure you are ready for your role as my apprentice."

"What about my other classes, you never told me what will be happening with that if I am with you in your classes all the time."

"Ah, I had wondered when you would ask about that." Salazar chuckled. "What will be happening is that the other professors will give me a list of what they are teaching their classes and you will work on it while I teach as long as I don't need your help. I will also be teaching you after classes but you don't have to worry to much as you have the next few thousand years to learn things. For now you will learn things from the basic classes and some more intense dueling just in case you need it."

"Will that include training me in case Voldemort comes after me again?"

"Yes, to an extent. I fully plan to dispatch my false heir as it is my duty by the laws under the ancient codes."

"What do you mean ancient codes?" he questioned, having never heard the term before.

"The ancient codes were the original codes the one hundred families of the nobles of the wizarding world. The code was a list of guidelines to make sure the families were not abusing their powers over the commoners. The one I am speaking of basically says that it is the Lord of a families duty to take out any one from their line who is a danger to those around them. As Tom Riddle is indeed descended from the Slytherin line it is my duty to take him out."

Hadrian thought it over and figured it was a good policy. It would take parental control to a whole new level, but hey if its needed.

"So what do you plan to do about him?" he asked curiously.

"Well I will start with some petty revenge by disowning him publicly for bringing disgrace to the Slytherin line. After that I will use my family magic to unbind his little dark mark on all of his followers. As it is tied to them by parseltongue and he used Slytherin family magics without permission from me as the family head, I can easily unbind the mark which will make it disappear from his little followers along with all of the little built in loyalty, tracking and torture spells. I had the chance to study Severus's mark and found out all the neat little secrets about it. It is going to be fun draining his core as he has been stealing minute amounts of magic from his followers through the marks."

Hadrian was horrified by this. That the man had access to his followers magic was blasphemy, the blackest of magic. It was terrifying to imagine what could have and still might happen if Salazar didn't get the marks removed in time. It was possible the monster could decide to drain all his followers enough to kill them. Salazar must have realized how the news was affecting him as the man held him tightly and gave the same rumbling growl that Kane gave when he was trying to comfort him. It was almost a purr but to deep to be considered one.

He relaxed back gratefully in the mans stronger arms. They discussed some more of the plans for the next few days before Hadrian finally got brave enough to bring up their relationship. He knew they were mates and they had talked a few times about themselves with each other and had gone to second base but they had never had a serious discussion about where their relationship was headed and he wanted answers.

"Azar, can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything you like Hadrian."

"What are we?" he asked shyly.

"I believe we are mates, why do you ask."

"Well I know we are mates, that was not what I meant. I understand we belong together, I just do not want to be bound to someone who is only with me because he has to be. I know I am not making sense..." he was so frustrated he released a groan.

"You want to know if I truly care am I correct?" Salazar guessed.

"Yes, I know it is probably to fast, but I just want to know if you think if it is possible for love to be there one day." he spoke quietly.

"Well, the way I was raised arranged marriages were normal. It was often that the relationships would be friendly if nothing else but most eventually grew into fondness and in several instances the couples grew to love one another. I do not believe love is quick to happen, I believe it is something that must be worked for to be true. I know I enjoy your presence and companionship even with only this short amount of time I have had with you so far. I worried for you when you were in a healing coma for a week and I wanted nothing more than for you to awake. I think the fondness I already have for you has the possibility to grow into love with enough time and care."

Hadrian smiled, it wasn't a declaration of undying love which he would have immediately known was false, it was just a promise to see where this mate thing led them. It was more than he had hoped for and he grinned in delight before turning swiftly and placing a quick kiss on the older wizards lips. Salazar took control of the quick kiss and soon it turned passionate and a fire licked his insides as his smaller body was maneuvered around onto his back and Azar straddled him.

Soon enough his clothing was gone and with a pleading look from the older man he gave a nod of consent to complete their bonding. It was horribly painful at first, he felt like his smaller body was being split in half and it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out in pain until Salazar hit some magical spot inside him. Then he was lost in a mix of pleasure so intense he never wanted it to end and pain so sharp it only intensified the pleasure. When it was over he laid on Salazar's chest, sweaty and exhausted from his release and thinking about how he had never imagined being so happy.

The next day he woke to a soreness worse than when he first bonded with Kane and the first few days that followed. He winced and made his way to the large claw foot tub in the bathroom. He gladly sunk into a tub full of steaming water to help relax his muscles and ease some of the stinging pain of his spine that felt like someone had attempted to drive a spike up it. He couldn't decide if it was the most wonderful thing ever or if he wanted to swear off sex forever. Then he thought about how Azar had tenderly cleaned him up and held him afterward and decided he would gladly take the pain for more of those tender moments.

When he finally climbed out of the bath the water had cooled down enough to be uncomfortable and he hurried to dress and get some breakfast. Salazar must have known he would be in pain as the man a a pain potion ready for him and spent the morning pampering him. It was nice. They finally left their quarters for lunch where they joined everyone in the great hall.

He was glad to see Bill Weasley had accepted the job as warding professor and he greeted the man genially. He welcomed all of the other riders back before finally getting a glimpse of the new rider. He was not at all what Hadrian had expected. When Salazar said the man was from Hawaii he had expected one of the island natives with the deep brown skin and black hair, not the red headed tanned white guy before him. He guessed the mans family had moved to the islands because there was no way he was native.

His name was Steven Gunner and Salazar was right, the guy was annoying. Hadrian rather thought he was like a red headed Malfoy with his pompous manner and horrible attitude. He of course attempted to seem big and important by allowing his power to seep out around him when he realized who Hadrian was. Everyone had immediately noticed when it happened as Salazar and Godric went to step in but Luna blocked them.

Hadrian raised himself to his full height and slowly and calmly allowed his power to seep out and fill the room. Where as Steven had a large core compared to other wizards, for a rider he was weak. His core only went out about ten feet and just gave an uncomfortable itchy feeling. Hadrian's power however easily doubled that size of space before he stopped and his magic was so heavy in the air that Steven literally could not remain standing under the weight and his body was forced to the ground. Hadrian held him there with his magic, growling loudly until the prat pulled his magic in and submitted. He had no idea where the animalistic tendencies were coming from but something in him demanded he show this weakling he was Alpha and would not tolerate anyone attempting to usurp his position.

Once Steven had submitted he quickly drew his power back in and hurried of to Azar, knowing his mate would not have liked his controlling display. Still running completely on instinct he hurried to the man and barred his neck to him while attempting to bury himself in the stronger wizards chest. Salazar leaned over and nipped at his exposed neck before purring to show him everything was alright. Once it was over it was like some sort of spell had been lifted and the animal in him retreated allowing himself to go back to enjoying the small party.

Even the non rider staff members had realized what was happening and none of them held it against him as he mingled, besides of course Dumbledore, but the old man stayed silent. Soon enough they all joined around a huge round table in the middle of the room to get to know each other. He chatted easily with Bill who asked if he had written to Ron yet.

"Ron betrayed me Bill, he ended our friendship. Why would I write to him?"

"Ron and Hermione think it is just a misunderstanding. Surely this one time isn't enough to end a friendship?" the older red head questioned

"It wouldn't have been if they had just kept quiet about their betrayal but Ron and Hermione both spoke out against me, they called me an attention seeker and several other things as well behind my back. I will not forgive them for that."

"I am sorry Hadrian, I didn't know. Ron never mentioned anything like that." the red head ducked his head sheepishly.

"That is fine, so what all are you going to teach for the warding class?" Hadrian changed the topic smoothly.

The red head perked up and began speaking about his warding class. "Well the riders have given me a lot of information on old warding practices and I will be talking about rune wards which are the simplest for the third years. For the forth years I will work on teaching them the basics to ward breaking and for the OWL students I will teach basic home wards and how to weave them."

"Wow, I hope I get to learn that soon. Has Azar questioned you about your curriculum, he is planning to teach me everything based on what the other students are learning but he is going to focus on mainly the basic classes for now."

"I know he plans to make you learn the basics of runes and arithmancy before he teaches you anything about wards." Bill offered.

Hadrian nodded having expected something similar. Soon enough Charlie joined them, tired from handling the dragons all day.

"I have to tell you Hadrian, your boy Kane is a handful. He insisted I give him a bath today so he was ready for when you felt better."

"Thank you Charlie. I would have done it if he had waited. I am likely in trouble for using magic already anyways."

"Yea man, what was that about. I know that Steven kid is annoying, but really, is he stupid too. Why would he challenge you, the boy-who-lived."

"I don't know I guess he was trying to make me look weak. Azar said he was insulting Luna and I a lot while were were in the healing coma's. I guess he is just a glutton for punishment or something." Hadrian shrugged it off.

They chatted about what all had happened that week. Hadrian learned the abraxans and several other creatures had arrived over the week and that a field had been cleared and planted to grow crops. Apparently, over the last week, several ministry employees and Lords of the old families had tried getting private meetings with the four founders or any of the other riders, but everyone had refused. There had been two separate interviews with reporters in which Luna was named as the other rider and one in which Rowena spoke about the changes being made in the school.

He thought it was funny when he heard about them and was glad when he heard about students getting the monetary aid to attend Hogwarts, even though it meant twice the amount of first years. He'd had no idea that so many people had been denied access to the school, no idea that their blood had refused them aid. Soon enough Azar and Godric joined them.

"Hadrian," the silver haired man caught his attention.

"Yes Salazar?"

"Tomorrow we shall be going to Diagon Alley to get some supplies like several new brooms for the school and some ingredients we don't have on hand. While we are out you can get your shopping done if you like."

"That would be wonderful, do you have a list of the books I will need?"

"You won't need any just yet. I have most of the books your age group will be using this year so you only need clothes and other basics unless you want something special."

"That sounds fine. When are we leaving?"

"Well we can not fly the dragons there so we will have to go early. I will apperate us and we will leave after breakfast."

"Alright Salazar. I am going to head up to bed, I am still worn out from the coma." Hadrian leaned into Salazar and kissed his chin before saying his good nights to the others and heading up to the founders tower and their rooms.

He knew it would be a while before Salazar joined him so he went ahead and changed into his pajama pants and crawled into bed. Hadrian slept through the night before being woken by his mate. He allowed the pleasurable sensations of Azar kissing him to take over instead of crawling out of bed for his morning exercises. An hour later they finally left their room for the day showered and dressed. Hadrian thanked every god there was that he would not have to ride Kane to the alley as he felt like someone had stomped on his spine.

They joined everyone in the great hall for breakfast and he could have sworn Luna winked at him. Salazar pulled out his chair and cast a discrete cushioning charm before allowing him to sit. Hadrian felt his face flame, hoping no one had seen. Soon enough they finished breakfast and headed out on the grounds to apperate from there. The founders had put in an apperation point which was only useable by those keyed into the wards which was only the riders.

It turned out that not only he and Azar would be going. Godric, Luna, Ro', Kai, Jin and Bill were all coming as well as several of the other professors who would be meeting up with the muggleborn students. It had been decided that they would do one whole orientation instead of doing each student separately. It would make things easier on the professors and also allow the students and their muggle parents to meet others like themselves. It had been Helga's idea and Hadrian had to agree that it was a good one.

The riders stopped at the apperation point inside the grounds and the professors waved as they headed down past the gates towards the town. Once they made it to the edge of the wards he latched onto his mate and with a pop and horrible squeezing sensation they landed at the apperation site at Diagon Alley.

The alley which was normally fairly busy was now packed beyond belief with new students and their parents and with returning students and their parents as well. Azar, Godric, he and Luna all headed into the bank to visit their vaults. They went to his vault even though Salazar said he would be paying for Hadrian's things. Hadrian ignored him and grabbed several hundred galleons, planning on getteing several things while they were out. Salazar, asa it turned out, had several vaults filled to the brim with galleons as did Godric. Hadrian couldn't help but ask why and how.

"Well pet, we have had a thousand years to build our fortunes on top of what we already had. We left all but a couple thousand galleons behind when we left the first time. But those couple thousand galleons had a thousand years to gain interest, plus we often got jobs just for something to pass the time, or we sold things or fought in wars. I have vaults and accounts all over the world under several different names as do all of the other riders." he shrugged casually, as though everyone had that amount of money.

Salazar and Godric both got several hundred thousand galleons in small little money bags with space expansion charms on them. The first place they headed when they left the bank was the quidditch shop. The owner immediately hurried over to help them when he saw who they were, fawning and tripping over himself.

"Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies. How may I help you today?" he simpered.

Hadrian shared a look with Luna, both of them doing there best to hide their laughter at the mans obvious hero worship. Salazar gave them a baleful look before speaking to the man.

"Yes actually, we are in need of new brooms for the first year flying class at Hogwarts. I think that we have chosen the Nimbus Star series."

"That is a wonderful broom my Lord. But it is outclassed by the 2000 and 2001. Surely one of the newer versions would be better?" the man questioned.

"The newer versions are better for racing and quidditch, but we need them to be safer for the first time flyers. The Star series was made for beaters and keepers, while it has speed it is also more stable and will last longer and be able to take more wear and tare. We need fifty of the brooms by September first. Can you manage it?" Godric threw in.

"Yes Lord Gryffindor. I can have them by then. I will have to order them, as I don't normally carry that many in stock. I have ten in stock now, if you would like to take them with you now." he offered.

Godric agreed and soon enough they were shopping while the man packaged the brooms. Hadrian got some new Quiddich gloves and went ahead and got some new lace up quidditch boots. He liked wearing the lace up knee high boots when riding Kane, better than he liked just the pull on boots that he had.

Luna decided she wanted her own broom and she found an American broom called Glory which was delicate and while not made for anything like a quidditch game, was supposed to be good for just flying and racing. Hadrian laughed at it.

"That is such a chick broom Moon, come on, get something that can take a hit. A bludger would destroy that with a single hit." he taunted.

"Well I just want it to fly on. I am not a boy Hadrian, I am a lady." she stuck her nose in the air with a delicate sniff before they both burst out giggling, unable to hold their laughter.

The next shop was for parchment and quills and Hadrian was surprised when Salazar tisked at the quills, refusing to allow Hadrian to buy any quills, calling them old fashioned and antiquated. Godric agreed but Luna found an ostrich feather quill she wanted, even if she wasn't planning on using it.

Hadrian bought lots of parchment which he planned on using a binding spell to make them like muggle notebooks. They got several different colors of ink each and Luna bought stationary for sending letters. The next stop was for potions ingredients and Hadrian stocked up three times what he would need for a full year. He planed to work on his potions some more just to make sure he was ready to help Salazar in class.

Practice make perfect after all.

Salazar obviously knew what he was planning and he smirked at him, gripping him tightly around the waist with a chuckle before kissing the top of his head and heading over to look at some nundu fur the shop had for sale. Hadrian watched him go, the larger mans smooth stride drawing his attention like a moth to flame. He could see several others watching Salazar as well, the man was, well beautiful didn't quite cover it.

Salazar had a level of danger, the bad boy feel, which drew attention and then his looks held that attention. The long shining silver hair and firm muscles were intoxicating and Hadrian didn't need to be able to read minds to know that several of the patrons were undressing Salazar with their eyes.

After they left the apothecary they shrunk their purchases and headed out to muggle London and then to an arts and crafts store. There Salazar found what he had been looking for in Scrivenshifts. There were steel tips for quills, but there were also full pens with the caligraphy tips, just like the tips for quills which was what the man wanted.

"Feathers just get in the way, the simple pen is much easier to work with. I prefer them to muggle pens because they have the fine point I want and I am used to using ink wells." he responded when asked why.

Hadrian grabbed a nice set of the calligraphy pens that came in a wooden case with a small jar for ink. It would be easier than carrying around inkwells and quills which could be broken in his bag. He went ahead and bought several handfuls more of calligraphy pens for others to use, hopefully they could start a trend.

He also bought a drawing pad full of nice thick drawing paper before they left. He planned to use it to draw out his ingredients. He would draw them and then write out what their most common reactions were and some of the potions they were used in. If they were good enough he could hang them around the classroom for the students to use or something like that. He would have to think it over.

They headed back to Diagon to help with the first year muggle borns for the rest of the day. They were assigned a group of four of them and Luna and Godric were given four more and they headed off with the students and their parents to finish their school shopping. The parents had to be explained the leather pants which was funny.

"But she is eleven, she shouldn't be wearing leather." one mum protested.

"No one will be able to see more than her knees. The wizard coats reach just below her knees and will remained buttoned in her classes. It is not inappropriate in the least." Godric tried soothing her.

"But why can't they be looser, like slacks?" another father asked.

"Because we grow crops of vegetables and fruit for the school and the students work out in the fields once a week for an hour for herbology. They also work out in the fields extra for detentions. The students will also have equestrian classes where we will be teaching them to ride horses and care for other animals. The leather breeches are much more modest than the uniforms used to be." Salazar responded.

It went on like that for ages making Luna and Hadrian laugh quietly.

"Why use parchment?" "Why use an ink and quill instead of a pen or pencil?" "Did that book bite that lady?" "Moving staircases don't sound to safe." "How is that building still standing, its not up to code!" "When was the castle last modernized?" "Are unicorns real?" "What about Dragons?"

The last question had Hadrian laughing so hard he could barely breath. Seeing the parents faces when they were told about the dragons was priceless, watching Godric and Salazar be forced to calm them down was even better. Salazar finally got tired of their panicking and forced them each to take a calming drought before he slowly explained the dragons to them.

It was late evening before they were finished and finally able to return to the castle by which point Hadrian was exhausted. After supper he and Salazar retired for the evening to their chambers. They spent the late evening with Salazar working off his frustration and Hadrian just enjoying the pleasure in their bed before falling into a deep and satisfying sleep.


End file.
